Wonderland: The Outtakes&Bonus Material
by Cassy-Kay
Summary: This is parts of my story 'Wonderland' from different points of view as well as deleted scenes and maybe some alternate endings to things. If you haven't read 'Wonderland', please check it out!
1. Chapter 1: Kim, Rewritten PART1

**Hello my little Wonderlanders. I have had this idea for a while and have now officially put it in the works! This will be parts of the story written in different points of views (Not just Jared/Kim) and even some deleted scenes/bonus material. I am not sure how often I will be posting in this so please put it on alert! I would also love some reviews for it and if you haven't checked out my story 'Wonderland', please do so! **

**If you have any parts you want to see from a different point of view just leave a review and tell me! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>This is Jared's point of view of imprinting on Kim. It is the first part of Chapter 1.<strong>

I shouldn't be subjected to deal with this. I had patrolled until 4:00 am and then had to come to school. I had been a werewolf for about a year and was used to this but the annoying girl next to me would not stop tapping her pencil. It was beyond annoying and I was ready to lose it. I reached out my hand and placed it on top of her's causing the tapping to cease, even if only for a moment. "Can you stop?" I complained, doing my best to keep my voice even. The girl did not seem to happy about this. Her name was Kim. She was a year below me and that was about all I knew about her. I never saw her with anyone else except the occasional guy. She was hot and she would let me borrow a pen occasionally, but she was annoying. I didn't even know her and that was what I was describing her as.

She pulled her hand out from under mine and started tapping again. "Or_ what_?" She asked. She was brave. Annoyingly brave for standing up to a werewolf. I reached over, before she could even blink, and grabbed the pencil out of her hand before throwing it across the room. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her staring at me in shock. She was actually quite cute. She crossed her arms and pouted. "Are you freaking kidding me?" She asked. _Ooh, so she had a bit of a temper? _She reached into her purse for something. Probably lip gloss or something. It annoyed me when girls would pull out that gooey stuff and apply it during class or lunch. It's like, seriously?

Nope, this girl couldn't be normal and pull out lip gloss. She had to pull out another pencil. She started tapping it on the desk, even louder than before. The smirk that had been on my face disappeared. I let out a growl, unable to help myself. _Who the hell does she think she is_? What shocked me was that she let out a low growl in response. It wasn't nearly as threatening as mine but it shocked me nonetheless. She had balls, I'd give her that much. I turned my head to look at her and was hit like a wrecking ball.

She was gorgeous. She had perfect, tan, flawless skin and slightly curly, brown hair that I wanted to run my fingers through so bad. She had huge, stunning, green eyes that were looking back into my own with confusion. And than she spoke to me. "Sorry was I bothering you?" She asked, innocently. She had spoken to me a couple times before, but looking at her now made me never want to stop hearing her voice. She was just...amazing. There was no other word that I could use to describe her. The word annoying didn't even know who she was.

"No." I finally managed to get out. _How could she ever bother me? She was so wonderful and perfect._ "Good." She whispered, leaning closer to me. I instantly mimicked her movements. "You know what would be great then?" She asked, still in her beautiful soft voice, her minty breath blowing across my face. I was momentarily stunned and blinked a few times to regain composer. I was so close to _her_, so close to _her mouth_, I could lean forward and press my lips to hers before she even knew what was happening. "What?" I breathed out. Anything she wanted, I would get it for her. "If you could pick up my pencil you so rudely threw across the room." She responded, leaning back and away from me. I stared at her for a couple seconds more before slowly getting out my chair and picking up her pencil. I couldn't believe I had done that. I threw the most wonderful girl in the world's pencil across the room. She must think I am a horrible person. I never once looked away from her. I couldn't bare it if she suddenly just disappeared.

I placed the pencil in her hand letting my fingers brush her palm. It left them feeling tingly. "I am _really_ sorry." I told her truthfully. _How could I be such an ass to her?_ But more importantly, why was I acting like this? _Holy shit_, I thought as I glanced up into her beautiful, blinking eyes._ I imprinted._

"Uh...no big deal." She responded, lightly. She wasn't mad._ Oh, thank God._ I didn't know what I would do if she was mad at me. I didn't have time to contemplate what to say next because the worst thing in the entire world happened. The bell rang and the angel in front of me got up and left the room. It took me a couple of seconds to compose myself before I shot out of my seat and followed her. She was almost to the school exit when I caught up with her.

"Kim!" I called her name out, causing her to stop and turn around. She waited for me to say something. _Shit. What was I going to say?_ "Uhh...um...I-uhh." She was smirking at me. _Great! Now she thinks I'm an idiot._ I had never been this nervous around a girl before. "Spit it out, I really have to go." She said sounding a bit bored before laughing slightly. Her laugh was incredible. "Where are you going? Are you okay?" I asked, a bit alarmed. _Why was she leaving during the middle of the school day? Was she sick? Was she meeting someone? Was she meeting a boyfriend?_ The thought hurt me and I chose to push it aside.

She suddenly opened the door and stepped out into the cool morning air. "I'm sorry Jared but I don't have time for this, I am very low on patience and caffeine. We'll talk later. Besides, you're late for class." She told me, smiling cheekily before rushing to her car. I let the door swing shut in front of me while I mumbled a soft 'bye'. I couldn't move or go after her. The bell rang above me, telling me that I indeed was late to class, but only one thought was on my mind._ She knows my name!_


	2. Chapter 1: Kim, Rewritten PART2

**Glad you guys liked the last one so much! This is for _crevette_, she requested it and I thought I would give it a go! (See guys! This is what happens when you suggest/request things! They happen!) Leave a comment with anything you guys would like to see(:. xx.**

* * *

><p>After getting over the fact that she was gone I rushed to my next class which I happened to have with Paul and Jake. I walked into the classroom and even the teachers disapproving glare at my tardiness couldn't bring me down. I had never been in a better mood in my entire life. I sat down in my seat between Jake and Paul.<p>

"Dude?" Paul mumbled. "Please tell me you didn't just skip into class." _Did I? _Normally that would be embarrassing but nothing mattered anymore except _her_. "Who cares if I did?" I answered, still not affected by his obviously not as happy as mine mood. "What's _wrong_ with you?" Jacob asked, glancing at me sideways. _Nothing was wrong with me! Things had never been so right._

"I imprinted." I announced, quietly, grinning wide. Paul groaned and laid his head down on the desk. Jake looked at me in shock. "Nuh-uh. You're joking." He accused. I shook my head no. "Oh, wow. Um...congratulations, I guess?" He kinda questioned. He clearly didn't know how to respond to that. "Thanks!" I was practically bouncing in my seat at the prospect of seeing Kim again. I knew I probably looked like such an idiot but I couldn't bring myself to care if people judged me. The only person that I cared what they thought of me was Kim and she wasn't even here.

"I am not letting some girl tag around with us. I will ignore her, just letting you know now, bro." Paul told me. I narrowed my eyes, Kim wasn't just _some girl_. She was my soulmate. It was a big deal! Before I could make a snide comment back or smack him across the head, Jake's ordering words to both of us, 'shut it and stop' made me stop but that didn't stop me from getting out a low warning growl first.

"So...who is she?" Jake asked. I instantly brightened up at the thought of talking about Kim. "Kim Connweller." I said almost dreamily, smiling wide. "Kim?" He asked, his eyes widened slightly for only a second. Paul piped up before I could ask what Jake's expression was about. "Hey. I know her. She's hot." This time Jake didn't stop me from smacking the back of Paul's head. The teacher looked away from the board and glared at me for a second but chose to, like Jake, ignore it.

"Ow." Paul growled, "That was a complement!" He hissed. In Paul's mind, it probably was. I rolled my eyes. I knew that neither of them asked but I continued on with my story anyway. "She sits next to me in chemistry...and I'm pretty sure she's in my history class too. She was annoying me and I was really rude to her, God, I hope she doesn't hate me! She growled at me but she told me we would talk later...thats good, right?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two boys on either side of me. "She growled?" Paul asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Maybe she wont be _so_ bad." He wondered aloud. Jake chuckled softly.

"Yeah, that sounds like Kim…" Jake mused. My head shot to him. "You know her? Whats she like?" I asked excitedly. He shrugged. "We're in the same year...Embry, Quil, and I have had classes with her since preschool. She's...a bit of a loner, I guess. But she's nice, kinda a flirt. I've never seen her be mean to someone or anything...I just don't think she has a lot of friends." I took in all this information. _Why wouldn't she have many friends?_ I thought about any time I had seen her before. _In class taking notes, in the hallways a couple times, on the arm of an occasional boy, around La Push. She was so stunning, how had I walked right by her? _From the little memories I had of her she always seemed so confident and had a certain grace about herself._ Isn't that what people liked? Why wouldn't she have tons of friends?_

The bell rang not long after and instead of going to my Spanish class I went to talk to Sam.

* * *

><p>I pulled my shoes on, hopping as I made my way back to the school. I made note that the car I had seen Kim get in this morning was back.<em> Yes<em>! I made my way into the school and towards the lunch room just as the bell was ringing. I got my food quickly and made my way back to my usual table. I chose a seat that was facing the door so I could see when Kim walked in.

"Hey Jared." Collin said sitting down in front of me, effectively blocking my view of the door. "Move!" I complained. He shot Brady a funny look who just shrugged back at him before he got up and moved over a couple seats. "What's up, man?" Brady asked, stuffing his face with some food. Not moving to face him I answered his question. "I imprinted and I'm waiting to see Kim." I informed him.

"Oh. Uh, congratulations. I'd get you a card or something but I don't think they have that section in Hallmark…" I turned my head sightly to roll my eyes at Brady, who was chuckling at his own joke, but quickly turned back to the door. "So, a new she-wolf, huh? Leah's gonna _love_ that." Collin piped up. Embry, Quil, and Jacob came walking up to the table. Quil was grinning at me.

"Where's _Kimberly_? Is she going to sit with us?" He asked as they took a seat. "I'm not sure where she is…" I said, starting to get a little worried. The bell had already rung and most of the students were already in the lunchroom. "I don't think she would want to sit with us though...I don't think she likes me much…" I mused sadly, trying to forget how rude I had been to her this morning. Embry chuckled and I felt a tugging motion on my heart. My head snapped up and I saw Kim walk into the cafeteria. She looked deep in thought but headed absentmindedly over to a table.

Embry smirked and nudged Quil who turned to look at Jake. Jake smirked at me and they all got up and walked away from our table towards..._oh no. Kim._ Leah came over and sat down across from me looking relatively bored. I watched as Kim froze in front of the three werewolves. She slowly looked up and from here I could see her beautiful smile. _Why couldn't she smile at me like that?_ I couldn't hear what they were saying because of the distance between us and the loud lunchroom but it seemed to be going okay. Jake spun her around, throwing his arm around her neck, and led her towards our table. Embry wrapped an arm around her waist and I could see her rolling her eyes.

"I'm good...I can eat lunch back there." She told them, squirming slightly but with no luck. Embry leaned down and whispered something in her ear that even my werewolf ears couldn't pick up. A smirk spread across her face and her eyes flickered to me for a split second. _Crap, what did he say?_ "Sure Em, only cuz you're so sweet." I held back my growl. _What had she just agreed too? _Her eyes flickered between Embry and Jake while they argued about who she liked better.

"Hey guys, look who we brought to join in the fun." Jake said, smiling at me as the four of them stopped at the table. I glared at him and Embry whose arms were still around my imprint. They quickly dropped their arms and Embry rolled his eyes at me. She bit her lip and glanced at the two available seats before taking the seat that was not next to me. I frowned, _how was I going to make her like me_?

"I'm Kim." She said nonchalantly. She seemed completely at ease even though she was sitting with a group of new people that she didn't know well. "We know." Paul said grinning at her. _Please don't do anything stupid or embarrass me, Paul._ I thought shooting him a pleading look. Brady and Collin introduced themselves and I didn't miss the wink Brady gave her. He was so going to get it later. She went into a conversation with Leah but I couldn't pay attention to anything she was saying. She was so perfect. Jake nudged me breaking my intense stare I had on her. I hadn't even noticed. I heard the ending of the conversation with Leah, I had no idea what they had been talking about.

"No way Jose Cuervo! You totally have to teach me how to make one!" She said, smiling at Leah._ Uhh...what? _Leah looked a little confused but agreed to whatever Kim wanted to learn to make. She opened her sandwich box and took out and sandwich raising it to her mouth. She froze and I realized I was no longer the only person staring at her. "What?" She asked. "Did I do something wrong?" She fidgeted slightly. "No!" I assured her. I wasn't sure why everyone else was staring but she could never do anything wrong. Others also agreed she did nothing wrong.

"Kim, Who or what is Jose Cuervo?" Quil asked cautiously.

"It's a brand of Tequila." She told us, smiling her dazzling smile. I smiled and laughed. She was so cute. "I like her." Paul stated. Well that was unexpected...if she could win Paul over then she was even more amazing then I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad you guys liked the imprint from Jared's point of view so heres some more! I think that I will be doing a little bit of the chapter 3 from Paul's point of view...so look forward to that! The next chapter of <em>Wonderland<em> will be up tomorrow, as well. **


	3. Chapter 3: Paul, Rewritten

**This is part of Chapter 3: Paul from Paul's POV. **

She was so much fun. I didn't want to admit it to anyone but I was really starting to like Kim. She was hardcore. She always had a quick witted comment and didn't take my crap...she gave it right back to me.

"Kim. Kim. KIM. Kimmy!" I whispered, leaning forward in my desk. This had become my new favorite game: See how far you can push Kim before she cracks.

"I am going to castrate you if you don't shut up!" She hissed, turning around in her seat to glare at me. Jared was right, she was kinda cute. She was also brave. She saw no problem with bossing around and standing up to us werewolves. It was a bit amusing.

"Aw, Kimmy don't be like that...you know I love you." I pouted at her knowing she was gonna freak soon.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kimmy." She said evenly. "What, Jared can call you Kimmy and I can't?" I asked as innocently as possible. _Play the Jared card...good one._ Her hands clenched the back of her chair and her eyes narrowed again "What? You gonna growl at me? I heard you growled at Jared." I urged. She totally might have if the teacher hadn't rudely interrupted our conversation.

"PAUL, KIMBERLY. If you are going to talk, you are going to go to the office. Una problema?" Senorita Lynch probed. _Full name. Busted. _Kim quickly answered in Spanish, I wasn't even quite sure what she said. Probably something along the lines of 'it is not a _problema_'. She turned back around to face front. I reached my hand out cautiously and tugged on the end of her slightly curly, long, brown hair. "Hey...Kimmy?" I whispered. That was all it took to push her over the edge.

"WHAT!" She practically screamed, slamming her hands on my desk. Most of the kids in the room who weren't asleep turned to look at her and those who were asleep weren't anymore. I leaned closer to her. "I like your tights." I whispered. She immediately let a smile come over her face. One thing with Kim was that she never 'half smiled', if she was going to smile at you then she was gonna go full out. "Thank you!" She said happily, inspecting her crazy cheetah print tights. That was the best part about her. You could bicker, tease, and laugh but she never let it get to her. Most girls would be clawing your eyes out or crying out theirs, but Kim was different. It was...refreshing.

"Paul. Kim. Office. Now." Senorita Lynch said flatly, clearly not as impressed with Kim's tights as we were. Crazy-Kim quickly went into a tirade, in Spanish, I had no idea what she was saying but I wouldn't take it personally if she was blaming me for getting her in trouble. I glanced around the room at the rest of the students who were staring at her while she ranted. I made eye contact with a few and shrugged. Whatever she was saying didn't work because the teacher still told us to go to the office.

We both stood up and she turned to look at me. I couldn't control the look of shock or amusement that was on my face. She smacked me with the Spanish book and notebook she was holding. I wouldn't have even noticed if I hadn't been looking at her. You could tell that she was in no way weak but the werewolf in me was way stronger than her. She, still grumbling, left the classroom. I stood there for a second longer looking around the classroom, not quite sure what to do. _Is it appropriate to laugh? Should I follow her? Should I just sit back down? Uh…_

She stormed back into the room, grabbing my hand and pulling me after her. Well, I guess that answers my question. Once out of the classroom I couldn't contain my laughter. She shot me a crooked smile. I couldn't believe I had told Jared that I wouldn't like her. _How had I not been friends with her before this werewolf mess? _"That was priceless!" I managed to get out between laughs. She grinned and continued walking down the hall. I was glad Jared had her. If he was gonna be forced to be with someone for the rest of his life because of some spirit magic, I couldn't picture anyone better for him to be with.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I LOVED writing Paul which I means I will definitely do more with him in the future! (You're welcome Gaby.) <strong>


	4. Chapter 5: Kidnapping: Part 1, Rewritten

**This is Chapter 5: Kidnapping, Part 1 from Jared's Point of view. Hope you enjoy!**

"Hey guys!" Seth's cheery voice boomed. "I brought a friend." The second the words left his mouth my head shot up. A familiar, intoxicating scent had filled my nose. Kim. What the…? Then I saw her. Upside down. She was squirming, trying to get out of Seth's grasp. Before I could ask she spoke. "Put me down!" She whined, kicking her feet slightly. Seth rolled his eyes, obviously not seeing her distress or hearing the panic in her voice. She was scared. Before I could react, he suddenly dropped her...literally. He dropped her. To the ground. Did this kid have a death wish?

She reached her hands out and landed in a handstand before summersaulting forward. It was actually quite graceful, especially for someone being dropped. "I give her a nine point five." Embry muttered pulling out a bag of popcorn and putting it in the microwave. I rushed over to where Kim was sitting on the ground, she was shaking slightly and had her hands over her eyes. "Kim? Kim! Oh God, what the fuck Seth. What the hell did you do?" I growled at him. Her tense position relaxed slightly. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? Oh god, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I stood in front of her but didn't make a move to touch her. She pulled her hands away from her eyes and looked up at me. She nodded her head yes but her expression and trembling lip told me otherwise. I sighed and bent down, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her into a standing position. She wobbled a bit but I steadied her. She seemed very dizzy. Did he carry her all the way here upside down? Man, I am going to kill him. "Are you hurt?" I asked softly. She shook her head, "No, my heads just spinning." I grimaced. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul smack Seth across the head and Seth rubbed it, wincing. "I am so sorry." I mumbled.

"It's not your fault, the big idiot who kidnapped me, it's his fault." She accused, pointing her finger at Seth. "Sorry, Kim...I...er...didn't think it through." He said, having the audacity to look sheepish. I glared at him before turning my gaze back to, a now trembling, Kim.

"Kim…You're shaking." I said. Was she scared?

"Kidnappers never give you enough time to grab jackets." She managed to get out through her chattering teeth. I pulled her closer to me in a half cradle, half hug. I apologized again but she told me that it wasn't a big deal and to drop it. I rubbed up and down her sleeveless arms attempting to warm her. She leaned her head and hands against my chest and I hugged her closer.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Paul asked her. Paul had become very attached to Kim, like a puppy. He thought of her as a little sister, so I knew I had nothing to worry about, but he was also protective of her too. We all had become protective of her. She told him she was fine. I placed a kiss on the top of her hair, barely letting my lips touch her head but it was enough for me.

"Um, Guys. Where am I?" She asked softly still leaned against my chest. Her timid, cute voice was so adorable. I chuckled softly, breathing in the fruity scent of her hair. "Sam and Emily's" Embry answered her with a mouth full of his, now popped, popcorn. I had forgotten there were three other guys in the room with us. She seemed to have that affect on me.

I heard Emily's footsteps before I saw her. "Where did you guys go? We have been waiting to start the movie. You went to get food and-Oh! Hello." Don't let her calm voice fool you, she was bouncing off the walls on the inside. She had been dying to meet the famous Kim who we all, especially me, talked about so much. She was tired of being the only imprint and asked me everyday if I would bring her over. "You must be Kim! I didn't know you were coming tonight! I have been begging the boys to let me meet you and they're always like: 'No, not yet! You'll scare her away!' and I'm always like: 'Fine, then I'm not cooking for you!' and then I get bored and end up cooking for them anyway. Oh! And I am Emily by the way, oh this is just so exciting and-" Sam entered the kitchen calming Emily down and reminding her to breathe. Kim smiled, I could tell that she liked Emily already. Kim pulled her right arm the was in between us away so she could shake Emily's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She said sweetly. I was glad she didn't try to move out of my arms and I knew if she wasn't in my arms Emily would probably be hugging her until she turned blue. She was safer this way. Of course, Kim being Kim, apologized for 'barging in' while we all assured her she didn't and it was not a problem. "Seth! You kidnapped the poor girl! Really. Really? And you guys thought I would scare her away." Emily accused. "I'm sorry sweetie, are you okay? Do you need anything." "No, no. I'm fine, really." Never allowing anyone to do anything for her.

"Do you want to join us for our movie?" Emily offered. Instead of answering she turned to me. Was she asking permission?

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked, I could hear the slight nervousness in her voice. I nodded my head avidly without hesitation. A whole evening with Kim? How can you even think the answer would be no? I made eye contact with Sam and he raised his eyebrows slightly at the position we were in, her wrapped in my arms, I shook my head 'no' sadly. I didn't have the guts to ask her out, I didn't have the guts to be rejected. Of course there was the possibility that she would say yes but if she said no it would ruin my chances in all. In unwrapped my arms from around her, disappointed at having to let her go. Maybe she can sit next to me during the movie. That'd be nice.

I put a hand on her lower back and guided her towards the living room where the rest of the guys were. They all started fighting about was going to get to sit with her. She's my imprint! I get to sit with her! What was there problem? Then I heard probably the best thing our good-ole' alpha has probably ever said.

"Enough. Jared gets to sit with Kim." _Thats right! I get to sit with Kim!_ "Ha!" I bragged sticking my tongue out at a disappointed Quil. I took a seat on the long couch and she climbed into my lap. I froze for a split second but quickly wrapped my arms around her before she could change her mind. She rested her head on my shoulder and cuddled closer to me which I was not objecting too.

"What movie are we watching?" She whispered. I leaned down so my lips were almost brushing against her ear. "Finding Nemo. It's Emily's favorite and Sam _always_ lets her pick." She grinned and giggle softly. Her laugh was music to my ears.

"Not true." Sam growled playfully from across the room before kissing Emily's cheek and turning back to the movie.

"Jared?" She whispered, I looked down at her expectantly. "Yeah?"

"If I fall asleep, I expect to wake up in my bed tomorrow or heads will roll." I laughed softly, she had to be the most adorable thing in the entire word. "Whatever you want, sweetheart." I mumbled, placing a kiss on her forehead. She grinned again and laid her head back on my chest to watch the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this! I'm not sure what the next outtake will be...ideas? xx.<strong>


	5. Chapter 8: Collin&Brady Part2, Rewritten

**It's been forever! With finals, parties, and summer officially starting I haven't had time to post! A new chapter of Wonderland should be up today or tomorrow though. Look forward to that! xx.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is Collin&amp;Brady, Part 2 in Brady's perspective.<strong>

I laughed at her antics. I could see why Jared loved her so much, even without the imprint she was so much fun to be around. She grabbed my hand and swung it between us as we walked up the steps to Sam and Emily's house. Collin opened the door walked in. Emily was, of course, in the kitchen. I smiled at her. "Hey Emily."

"Hello Brady! Good thing Kim is here...Jared's been freaking out." She shook her head slightly. Kim was off in her own little world still swinging our hands and humming a bit. She saw Emily and snapped out of it, pulling her into a hug. After she had pulled back, Collin and I proudly gave her the containers with the desert in them. She looked at us peculiarly and Kim had to explain what they were. "They helped make desert!" Her girlish voice trilled. You could tell she was proud of us, heck, I was proud of us. I had never cooked anything in my life and these looked like they had turned out pretty well. It was actually a lot of fun to cook, especially with Kim, but I imagine that Kim can make any boring task fun.

Jared pushed past a few others once he heard Kim's laugh. It was very distinct and very contagious. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug as if his life depended on it. Actually, it probably did. She looked surprised...well, that was an understatement. She was a bit panicked but Jared didn't seem to notice. Her heartbeat was going at about a hundred miles an hour and she had shock written all over her face. She was frozen in place. I frowned. Sometimes I didn't understand her. Her and Jared acted all couple-like and best friend-like but then she would react like this and it confused us all. I mean, sure, they weren't dating or anything but they acted like it. Paul was watching the two of them as well and he must have seen the shock on Kim's face.

"Hey, uh Jared. How about we go pick out a movie for tonight?" He suggested. Jared slowly pulled away from Kim and left with Paul to go into the living room. She looked heartbroken, I just didn't understand her.

I could hear them from the kitchen. "Dude, I get you're her imprint and all but you aren't together-together, not yet at least. You're going to freak her out and scare her away." I was surprised we hadn't already scared her away already. She didn't have very many...well, any friends other than us which was weird since she was such a nice person. She somehow was fine with our strangeness and our fascination with her._ I wonder how fine she will be when she finds out that we aren't human? _I really wanted to tell her. She had easily become one of my best friends even though she was that much older than me. I didn't want to lie to her.

She turned away from Emily and started to walk past me to head into the living room. She reached out and poked my side. Our should I say, my rock solid six pack? I wrapped my arms around her, catching her before she could move any further away. I tickled her sides and she laughed and squirmed. I laughed too, I told you it was contagious. I caught Jared's eye from across the room. He had just walked back in. He was glaring at me very jealously. I didn't want to get on his bad side. I shoved her away from me. She caught herself before she slammed into the counter. She turned to glare at me. I hoped she understood. Her head slowly turned to look at Jared as she took in his murderous expression. _I wonder if she understood how much she means to him._

I could see out of my peripheral vision her walking over to Jared. I didn't break eye contact with him and he didn't seem to notice her. She tugged on his sleeve and he immediately broke eye contact with me and looked down at her adoringly. She said something softly to him but I didn't hear what she said, I was to busy being grateful that she hadn't let him kill me.

"Damn." I muttered as they walked into the living room. She shot me an apologetic look on the way out. "You'd think I was dry humping her or something." Emily shot me a disapproving look at me for the 'use of language like that in her kitchen'. Collin chuckled and slapped me on the back.

"You're lucky that she like you enough to not want Jared to kill you." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks, man." He swiped a piece of Italian bread of the counter when Emily's back was turned.

"Collin!" She yelled glaring at him. Sam came out of no where and snatched the bread out of Collin's hand and placed it back in the bowl. He smiled at Emily like a dog that just did a trick correctly and she grinned back. _What did he want a treat?_ He turned to Collin unfortunately not having the same dopey-puppy look. "Apologize." He growled out. "Sorry." He muttered looking at Emily. She winked and pulled Sam to face her before leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips. _I guess he got his treat..._

"Jeez Collin, what is with us and pissing off the imprinted wolves today?" I asked. He chuckled and shoved me playfully. A little while later Emily told us we could finally eat. I was starving, along with the rest of the wolves, and we rushed to fill out plate with spaghetti and meatballs. Kim took a seat between me and Jared. I grinned at her before stuffing more food in my mouth.

"You know what I noticed, Kimmy?" I said still chewing. Jared shot me a disgusted look. Okay, he totally talks with his mouth full of food...I've seen him do it but of course he wouldn't want anyone to talk to his precious Kimberly like that. Kim being forever the joking one shot back with an answer even though it was a rhetorical question.

"That you don't know how to talk without food in your mouth? You want to run away to join culinary school with me? Ooh, ooh, You have decided you want me to interrupt your class everyday?" She was quick on her feet, I'd give her that much. I shook my head no, although getting out of class everyday was very appealing.

"You are really short without your heals." I told her knowing this wouldn't please her to much. She was around five foot seven, which wouldn't be short to anyone except us. She, most of the time, wore heals. I swear it was because she wanted to be closer to Jared but I knew she would never admit that. "I am of average height! You guys are just giants!" She growled out at me playfully. Jared glared at me again like I had really upset he. I smirked and glared at both of them. Jokingly at Kim and the you-are-annoying-me-and-overreacting way at Jared. "Sure, Kim. Whatever."

"You know, Boo-Boo, I am so nice to you and how do you treat me?" She shook her head at me. I groaned. She had taken to calling me this atrocious nickname.

"Don't call me Boo-Boo!" I whined at her, knowing the other guys would get a kick out of this and never let me live it down. Sure enough, they all burst out laughing while Kim smirked evilly at me like she knew exactly what she was doing and the power she had. Heck, she probably did know.

"Thats a new one! Do I have permission to use it?" Seth asked her. Please say no. Please say no. "If Brady was nice to me I would say no but apparently I am too short so I am going to say yes." She told him smiling that innocent, I-can-never-do-anything-wrong smile. I groaned again as she laughed. I couldn't help but laugh after a little while too. I glanced up at Jared who was chuckling and smiling so wide and adoringly at her. He was looking at her like the sun shined out of her freaking face and she didn't even notice. She was so clueless for someone so smart.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go darlings! I love Brady so much if you can't tell. (: I hope you guys are liking these outtakes...I am loving writing them!<strong>


	6. Chapter 11: Wolf, Rewritten

**This is Chapter is the beginning of Chapter 11: Wolf from Jared's POV.**

I could feel it, it hurt. I was in pain. She was in pain. I whimpered. _What was the matter? Why did I feel this way?_ Well, I knew the answer to that but why was I _able_ to feel this way? Was it the imprint bond? I dropped my fork that I was using to eat my dinner onto my plate and grabbed my phone, dialing the number I had memorized. "Somethings wrong." I said to my mother who was staring at me in shock. I never left food on my plate. Ever.

Well, there is a first for everything.

"Hello." Her voice came through on the other end. I was relieved, she was alright enough to talk on the phone, but at the same time I could tell she had been crying by the thick sound in her voice. "Kim? Kim! Are you okay? Are you crying? Whats the matter? I am coming over right now." I told her opening my car door and jumping inside, starting the car, in one swift movement. I could hear her crying from the other end of the phone, it was breaking my heart into a million pieces.

"S-she...i-it...n-not coming-g...e-email." I didn't understand any of what she was saying but I just 'shh-ed' her and offered comforting words to try to make her feel better. I didn't know exactly what was wrong but she didn't seem like the type of person who cried very easily or over stupid things. I could feel the pain she was in, I knew this was serious.

"I will be right there. It's gonna be okay." I soothed, partly for her and partly for myself. _It better be okay!_ It would have been much quicker to phase and run to her house but I didn't want to have to hang up the phone. I continued talking to her softly and got to her house in record time. She was still sniffling and crying but it sounded like she was trying to calm herself down. I didn't bother knocking on her front door, I walked right in and immediately found her. She was sitting at the kitchen table still clutching her phone and rubbing her eyes hastily.

"Kim." I sighed hanging up my phone and shoving it in my pocket. She glanced at me and started crying all over again. I quickly made my way over to her and scooped her up on my arms. I heard her phone hit the table as she dropped it but I didn't care, _she_ was my number one priority. "Sweetheart." I soothed, rubbing her back as she cried. _Who had made her feel like this?_ I would kill them. I walked into the living room and sat down on her couch, her in my lap.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, stroking her arms comfortingly. She clutched my shirt in her hands and just cried. It was agonizing to hear her so upset but at least I knew she was safe in my arms. I kissed the top of her head again. She was so perfect. Someone that perfect didn't deserve to be upset. She slowly calmed down until she was just whimpering in my arms.

"Do you want to tell me about it? I want to help." I whispered softly. I liked to think that holding her like this was helping but I wasn't sure. I would do anything she wanted. "It was stupid. I over reacted. I'm sorry." She said, softly back to me. I shook my head, hugging her closer if it was even possible. "I hate to see you like this." I muttered back. It was not stupid. If it had to do with her then it was most definitely not stupid. She started wiping her eyes and attempting to smooth out her hair._ Huh?_

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess." She said, sounding a little embarrassed. She thought I meant how she looked? She looked amazing, as always. Even with her red eyes and smudged make-up she was the most amazing girl in the entire world. I shook my head quickly. "That's not what I meant, it just hurts me that you are hurting and I don't know what to do."

She buried her face into my chest. "They canceled on me." She mumbled. I ran my fingers through her hair, smoothing it out and hoping to calm her. "My parents." She clarified._ They canceled on her?_ I wasn't sure the last time she had seen them but I knew they hadn't been home since before the day I had imprinted on her. I didn't know them but I already knew they were horrible people for canceling on someone as great as Kim. I would give anything to spend the weekend or even the day with her. To have the privilege to do that is not something I would ever take for granite. "I know it was stupid to get so upset over."

"It is in no way stupid. You were upset. They shouldn't have done that no matter what came up." I told her.

"How did you know I was upset?" She asked me. _What could I say to that? I love you and we have a weird imprint bond?_ "It is stupid." I mumbled into her hair, relishing in being this close to her. "I just cried into your chest for God knows how long, we are way past stupid." She said, rolling her eyes. I chuckled, she was the most adorable thing in the world. I wasn't going to lie to her. "Truthfully? I don't know. I just felt that something was wrong and when I called you all you had to say was one word for me to know something was wrong and you were upset."

"You always make me feel better." Those simple words made my heart swell and meant the world to me. "Really?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"How about we have fun and hang out all weekend?" I suggested. She pulled away from my chest and I would have complained if she didn't look so happy. She smiled for the first time that night, a real smile too. Not a fake half smile, a full on Kim smile. "Really? You'd do that for me?" She asked. I nodded my head 'yes', why wouldn't I? "Of course." I responded grinning at her. I was going to make her forget about her stupid parents.

She hugged me closer and I tightened my arms around her, content on keeping her like this for the rest of eternity. We talked for a long time about things that didn't matter and I just enjoyed having her in my arms. At some point I had moved us so my feet were up on the couch and I was part laying down with her on top of me. I had one arm wrapped around her waist while the other was buried in her soft hair. My chin was rested on the top of her head. I had never been more comfortable in my life. She fell asleep after a little while but I stayed up a little longer watching her. I knew I should have brought her upstairs and put her in her bed but I couldn't find it in me to leave her. I knew if I brought her upstairs I would have to leave her and I wasn't prepared to do that. I was selfish but I wanted this one night. One night to pretend she was mine. Pretend I would wake up with her in my arms every morning. Pretend that she loved me like I loved her. I couldn't help but listening to her heat beating and her soft breathing, it lulled me into the most peaceful sleep of my life.

Morning came to quick. I woke up to someone moving in my arms. "Sorry." A gorgeous angelic voice whispered. "It's okay." I mumbled, kissing the top of her head. It was a wonderful way to wake up.

"We have to get ready for school." The beautiful voice that was Kim whispered again. I couldn't let go of her just yet. "Five more minutes." I whined. I needed a little bit longer in my Kim fantasy land. I needed to pretend she was mine for just a couple more minutes.

"Come on." She removed my arms from her, standing up. I felt so empty that I wanted to cry. "Jareddd!" She whined, pulling on my hand to get me to stand up. As much as I wanted to go back to sleep, with her preferably, I couldn't say no to her and deny her what she wanted. And what she wanted was for me to get up. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her because, truthfully, I couldn't help it.

"I will go home and get changed and then come pick you up for school." I told her placing a kiss on her nose. I didn't give her time to argue or make me change my mind. I left out the front door and headed to my car. I pulled out my phone as I drove down the street. I had a couple missed calls from my mother and I realized I had walked out last night without saying where I was going. Knowing her she probably thought there was some wolf pack emergency and had been freaking out when I hadn't called or came home the night before.

I walked into the house. My mother was in the kitchen and she instantly turned when she heard the door open. "Jared! Where were you? I know you weren't with Sam, I called Emily to see if everything was alright when you just walked out of here but she said nothing she knew of had happened." She didn't sound angry, she sounded worried. I felt bad I had just left and not even texted her to tell her where I was.

"I'm sorry Mom, I was with Kim." I told her, gauging her reaction. She knew about Kim and what she was to me but hadn't actually met her yet. I didn't want to force Kim into meeting her, no matter how much my mom bugged me, especially if Kim wasn't even my girlfriend. "Kim?" She asked. "I know she's your imprint and you will be with her for the rest of your life but you slept over a girl's house? And didn't ask or tell me?" Her eyebrows raised slightly.

"What? I-No mom, it wasn't like that. You know Kim and I aren't even together. She was really upset about something and...I'm all she has, I was just comforting her and we ended up falling asleep on her couch. We didn't even go in her room. I promise." I told her sincerely. She nodded her head.

"It's okay. I was just worried. Is she alright, what happened?" My mom asked. She surprised me with how laid back she was about me spending the night at a girls house. _Maybe it was the imprint thing? _"She's...okay now, I guess. You know how I told you her parents aren't really...there?" I couldn't think of a different word to use. She nodded her head. "Well, she hasn't seen them in over two weeks and they were supposed to come back to La Push this weekend but they cancelled on her and she was really upset." I winced slightly at the thoughts of her crying from last night. My mom nodded her head in understanding, she looked a little upset. I was glad she understood where I was coming from.

"Okay, just let me know next time." She told me turning back to the dishes she was washing._ Next time?_ If there is a next time it would make me the happiest person in the world. I headed upstairs and quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, and changed into fresh clothes. I called a 'bye mom' as I went out the front door and got into my truck, driving back to Kim's.

I walked in and could hear her moving around upstairs. I pulled out ingredients to make her, her favorite breakfast._ Chocolate chip pancakes_. She deserved to have someone make breakfast for her and I hoped she would like them. I wasn't the best cook in the entire world but I could follow the directions on the side of the box easy enough. She looked so excited when she came down the stairs and saw me or maybe she was just really excited about the food.

"I love chocolate chip pancakes. Thank you soooo much!" She told me, clapping her hands together slightly. "You're welcome." I told her, putting a plate of the pancakes in front of her. She was so cute, she was practically bouncing with excitement and it made me ecstatic to know that I had been the one who made her happy. I made myself some pancakes and after we finished our pancakes we made our way out the door to my car. I opened the passenger door for her and she smiled before getting into the truck.

"Thanks again for last night." She said quietly as we pulled into the school parking lot. I rolled his eyes at her, why wouldn't I have done anything. "No need to thank me, Kim."

* * *

><p><strong>This is in Jared's point of view and takes place right after Kim walks away from the pack at lunch, while she is in the library. Some of you have read it already because I sent it to those who reviewed a certain chapter, but a lot of you haven't so I thought I'd include it.<strong>

"What the hell did you do?" I growled at Jake. "Why wont she sit with us!" He held up his hands in surrender, "I didn't mean to and she said it was no big deal. I didn't even think she would get upset. You know Kim, she'll be over it by next period." He said in a rush as I narrowed my eyes at him. He had made my imprint upset and now she seemed like she didn't even want to be near me.

"What did you say?" I asked in a surprisingly calm voice. He shifted in his seat as if he knew I was going to be mad. Mad didn't even cover it. This was one of the only times of the day I got to spend with her and now I couldn't enjoy it. "I might have suggested that you and her were practically dating and acted like a couple…" He trailed off, "I didn't think she would be mad, I swear. I think she just got kinda freaked out when she realized I was right."

I instantly forgot all my anger towards Jake. "She...She doesn't want to be together." I realized. He looked alarmed. "No, no, no!" Jake quickly assured me, "I don't think it's that. I think she just didn't realize how you guys seem...I mean, you know everyone thinks you two are dating…" He trailed off again. "I apologized, really, I did."

I sighed, I couldn't be too mad at him for stating the truth. "I just don't want to push her into something she doesn't want. I'm fine with how we are right now as long as she's happy. I'm happy if she's happy." I had thought of this many times since I had imprinted on her. "I don't want to force her into anything just because she's my imprint." Jake nodded his head in understanding.

"Maybe you just have to make the first step. I mean, she likes you, it's obvious. You two are off in your own world half the time you are together." Jake shrugged. "You never know, maybe she doesn't want to push you. You guys are going out on a date on Friday." He reminded me. _Yeah. That true. _

I went back to eating my lunch and mulling over all the information Jake had given me.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Two, not so little, outtakes. I think my next outtake will be from Chapter 14: Kisses so look forward to that! There is also a new chapter of Wonderland up so please check that out and do't forget to review! Lots of love, Cassy.<strong>


	7. Chapter 15: Seth, Rewritten

**This is the beginning of Chapter 15: Seth from Paul's POV.**

"Have you talked to Jared?" Embry asked. I shook my head no. "He was with Kimmy yesterday afternoon and evening and didn't have patrol last night so I haven't talked to him yet." I told him. Jake snorted.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon and tell us some weird thing he has learned about the amazing Kim." I laughed along with some of the other guys. "Yeah, I feel like I know more about her than_ she_ does." Quil reasoned. I smirked.

Our heads all turned when we heard a very familiar squeal followed by a giggle. Jared was spinning Kim a circle. I rolled my eyes. They were so weird. "And she got mad at me suggesting they were a couple…" Jake grumbled. They would be a couple soon. I mean, she had to love him too, right? Imprinting was supposed to go both ways. Damn, I hope I never imprint. Jared placed her on the ground and she pulled him down, kissing him. _Didn't see that coming. _I mean, sure, I watched her kiss him after their date but that was nothing like this._ What did I miss?_ I glanced around at the other guys and I could tell they were thinking the same thing.

The pulled back and before I could call to them and ask what the hell was going on they started kissing again. _Seriously?_ They finally pulled away from each other and started towards us, both smiling like idiots. Jared was, of course, staring down at Kim like the sun was shinning out of her freaking but. It wasn't, I checked! And Jared slapped me across the back of the head for that one.

"That is new." Seth mumbled. I nodded my head in agreement. It was silent when they did reach us. We all wanted to know if they were dating but at the same time we didn't want them to say no. Jared would get the pitiful, sad look on his face and Kim would freak out and leave.

"Are Collin and Brady feeling any better?" Kim asked. Embry spoke up answering, "Er...not really. They might be back on Friday though." He told her. She bought the lame excuse. They were babysitting the new puppy and showing him the ropes. Kim couldn't exactly know that yet though. We were all having trouble lying to her, Jared surprisingly being the one having the least of the problem with it. Whenever he felt guilty, he just remembered that she might freak out and never talk to him again if he told her. We had decided that only one person would lie to her each day about the wolf stuff and Embry was today.

"Soo…you two…?" Seth trailed off suggestively. _Go Seth! There was no way either one of them could be mad at Seth. _Much to our happiness Kim nodded her head happily.

"Finally!" I cheered. "Seriously. I love you, Kim, you know that, but I can only hear so much about you before I crack and let me tell you it was getting pretty close. All I've got to say is Jared better shut up about you now that you're together." Jared glared at me and blushed slightly. I had promised I would try not to embarrass him in front of Kim but it was just to easy, I couldn't help it. Kim smirked and winked at me before turning to Jared and kissing his arm. He, of course, turned to look at her immediately smiling down at her with that same dopey, obsessed, puppy dog face. I rolled my eyes at them and Jake snickered.

"You can talk about me all you want because I personally love annoying Paul." She told him much to his delight I'm sure. _Don't give him permission to talk about you! I can only take so much! _I groaned and scowled playfully at her.

"You know better then to tell me your weakness." She warned smirking back at me. I gave an overly dramatic sigh and she giggled. The warning bell rang and she pulled out of Jared's arms. He looked panicked and immediately reached back for her.

"I have to go get my stuff from my car. I'll see you guys later." She said, flashing us a smile and starting back to her car. Jared grabbed her hand and his panicked face quickly went away. A couple of us snickered and I coughed to hold back a laugh.

"I'll come with you." He told her and she nodded her head obviously not seeing his panic moments before.

"Yeah Jared, be a good puppy and follow her." Jake muttered, too low for Kim to hear. Jared turned around nodding his head, not even looking upset by the comment, before turning back and putting his attention on Kim.

"He's so whipped, it's embarrassing." Embry laughed before we all headed into the building for another day at school.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the phone conversation between Seth and Jared from Chapter 15: Seth in Jared's point of view. It is mostly just dialogue but I thought it would be nice for you guys to know what was going on! In the chapter you only heard Seth's side since Kim couldn't hear it. Enjoy!(:<strong>

"Seth! Where are you guys!"

"Oh, hey."

"Can I talk to Kim?"

"No, I left her in Port Angeles."

"What?"

"She was getting annoying."

"How the hell did you-"

"I stole her car."

"I fucking hate you."

"I know."

"I swear to God Seth, I will kill you and it will be painful."

"Jeez! I was kidding!"

"Are you almost to La Push?"

"Yeah! And I got a-"

"We're all at the beach."

"I know."

"Will you guys come? Or at least her, you don't have to be there."

"I'll ask her."

There was some shuffling and I heard a "Hey Kim, wanna go meet everyone at the beach?"

There was a bit more shuffling before Seth came onto the phone again.

"She says she never wants to see you again."

I think I just died a little.

"Seth!" A voice yelled in a disapproving, shocked voice. "He's lying!" She called. _Phew, all better, didn't die._

"SETH!"

"FINE!"

"That wasn't funny!"

"I was kidding!"

"I don't care! Not funny!"

"God, Jare."

"_Don't_ call me that!"

"Oh really, I can't call you that? Kim can."

"Yes, but Kim is _my girlfriend _and it is cute when she does it. It is annoying when you do. By the way, I hate you so much."

"I know."

"How far away are you guys?"

"You're crabby when you aren't around Kim."

"SETH!"

"We will be right there."

I hung up before he could say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last little part of Chapter 15: Seth, from Jared's point of view. It is sleepy Kimmy so it was not in the actual Chapter but it did happen.<strong>

Kim had been cuddled up against me while she did her homework. I was working on my math work but it seemed to be taking me longer than normal because all I really wanted to do was pay attention to her. Because of this she finished her homework before me. Instead of getting up or staying where she was, she climbed into my lap. I moved my book so she could get comfortable and then just held her while I finished my homework. She was so adorable. She was just leaning against me, her head laying in the crook of my neck. Her eyes were shut but I knew she was awake because she was absentmindedly drawing patterns on my chest. After a little while her hand stopped moving, just resting on my chest. I smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose. It scrunched up slightly before smoothing out again and she let out a soft sigh. I chuckled softly. I loved everything about her.

I finished my homework and carefully lifted myself off the bed, still holding her, so I could pull down the covers._ Could I stay over?_ I wanted too, more than anything, but at the same time I didn't want to overstep or make her feel uncomfortable.

"Jared." I glanced down at my beautiful imprint, thinking she had woken up, but she just clung onto me tighter and buried her face in my chest. _Was she dreaming about me?_ I hoped she was. I placed her carefully on the bed. She relaxed and turned over to try to get comfortable and reached her arms out like she was trying to grasp for something. She said something incoherent and then my name again. I grinned down at her before pulling up the covers over her.

"Don't leave me." She mumbled, turning over again. "Shh." I whispered stroking her cheek. "Do you want me to stay?" One thing I had learned about Kim was that she was partly coherent in her sleep. You could have a conversation with her and she might remember it or she might not. Depends, but either way she will answer you.

"Mhmm." She answered, nodding her head, reaching out to the side of her bed again. I climbed over her, laying down next to her. The next time she reached her arms out she brushed against me and she quickly grabbed onto my T-shirt and pulled herself closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me. She sighed contently, relaxing and stopped moving around. _Had she been reaching out for me? _I wondered. I held her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead before falling asleep with her in my arms. This is exactly how it is supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! That was fun, huh? I loved Seth and Jared's phone conversation. It made me laugh while I was writing it. &amp;you guys got a new little blip at the end that you didn't even know happened! How nice am I?<strong>

**Next outtake will be some of Chapter 16, Fear. (:**


	8. Chapter 16: Fear, Rewritten PART1

**I just want to apologize that updates on Wonderland have been little in the past week. I have been busy and I am a little stuck on what I want to happen next. I know what I need to lead up too but not the in between stuff. A chapter will be out soon though! For now just enjoy these little outtakes. Some alternate endings of chapters will be up soon!(:**

* * *

><p><strong>This Collin's point of view from Chapter 16: Fear, it starting at Kim moving to shut the window and seeing him and Ryan coming out of the woods. Enjoy!<strong>

"I can't believe you freaked out like that!" I said, laughing so hard that I was having trouble breathing. "It was a squirrel! And you-And you-" I couldn't even get it out I was laughing so hard. Ryan and I had just come out of the woods and were walking towards Emily's for food. We had just gotten off of patrol and Ryan had freaked out because he heard rustling in a bush. He thought it was maybe a vampire but it was just a squirrel. _A freaking squirrel! _I haven't laughed this hard in a long time.

I glanced up at him and he was looking at me angrily, shaking slightly. "Woah, calm down, dude. I was just kidding. I mean, I'm sure werewolves get scared of squirrels everyday." I wasn't able to keep a straight face any longer. I burst out laughing a second time. His shaking got worse and I backed away slowly. "Calm down, Ryan!" _Idiot._ He didn't listen to me and soon his body was a blur.

He phased snapping his teeth at me and I quickly jumped towards him, phasing mid air. I landed on all fours and let out a menacing growl at him. He snapped his teeth at me again. _What the fuck, dude! Sam will kill you, he doesn't want anyone phasing within a mile of Emily. _He growled at me again before whimpering out a _sorry. _I gave a wolfie sigh and pushed him towards the woods. _S'okay, I get you're new to this...just get out of here before Emily sees us. _I glanced towards the kitchen window, Emily had her back to us and was reaching up to grab boxes of pasta._ I love pasta._

We made it into the woods and Ryan started pacing back and forth. _Is Sam going to really kill me? Does this wolf thing mean I have nine lives like a cat or something? _I let out a wolfie laugh along with a few other pack members who were phased. _Relax, you'll be fine. _I phased back and walked over to the edge of the forest where we had extra clothes. I could see the remains of mine and Ryan's shorts. Oh well. I pulled on a pair of cut offs and tossed a pair towards Ryan who was still calming down. It always took him a little longer to phase back because he was still so new to it. I jogged out of the forest heading towards the front door so I could go see if I could get some food before dinner. I walked up the steps and reached for the door just as it opened and someone came rushing out, slamming right into me. She gasped and stumbled backwards, looking up at me.

"Hey Kimmers!" I said happily. She backed up until she was pressed against the door. She was shaking and her eyes were wide. She looked...scared. _Of me?_ "Are you alright?" I asked, reaching out to touch her arm. She cringed away from me. I couldn't keep the hurt look off my face.

"I-I-I I have to go." She stuttered out. _What was the matter?_ She went around me and rushed to her car. I was frozen for a second, she had never acted like this before. I sprinted after her and caught her wrist. Her heart beat sped up faster then I even thought was possible the moment I touched her. _Why was she so scared? What had I done? _I spun her around so I could talk to her.

"Whats the matter Kim? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, trying not to let her know how hurt I was, but failing.

"Uh...nothings wrong. I just have to go." She said, hurriedly, not making eye contact. I had never seen her like this, I didn't like it. She was always so calm, jocose, and happy. _What changed?_ "Jared will be here any minute. He'll be so happy to see you." I told her, hoping to calm her down. She always got really happy whenever someone mentioned him and they both couldn't stay away from each other for too long. Her reaction wasn't what I was expecting. She stiffened and her eyes got really wide. She pulled her arm out of my grasp and I let her go. She turned to head back to her car but Jared came running out of the forrest and wrapped his arms around her before she even had time to react.

I expected her to calm down and hug him but she only seemed more panicked. Her eyes were darting everywhere. Jared leaned in to kiss her like he always did when he saw her but she turned her face so he kissed her cheek. I could practically feel the pain that shot through Jared. He had the most dejected look on his face. She pulled out of his arms and moved slowly towards her car.

"I have to go." She said in a shaky voice. "Whats the matter?" Jared asked, in that worried, caring tone he only used on Kim. She shrunk back and scurried away faster. "NOTHINGS WRONG!" She screeched. This was serious, Kim never raised her voice, especially to Jared. I could hear some of the other guys getting closer to Emily and Sam's house. I just stood there silently while she freaked out. I didn't know what to do. Jared looked absolutely distraught.

"I just have to go." She said with a much stronger, even voice. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Paul, Brady, and Embry walking out of the woods. "Yay, Kimmy's here!" I heard Embry say while he waved. I turned and shook my head at them and they paused frowning.

"Kim..." Jared said quietly, reaching out to touch her. I didn't know much about imprinting but I knew that the wolf and imprint needed physical contact or the wolf wouldn't be able to survive. The first thing Sam always did when he got back from anywhere was hug and kiss Emily. "Don't touch me!" She screamed. Kim was shaking as she backed away until she was pressed up against her car door. "Just don't touch me." She said in a much quieter voice before getting in her car and quickly shutting the door. I heard the sounds of the locks click before she pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road.

"Did he tell her?" Paul asked coming closer to us. I shook my head no, still to stunned to say anything or move. Jared started shaking rapidly and the look on his face was enough to cause any person pain. Embry started pushing him towards the woods.

What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	9. Chapter 16: Fear, Rewritten PART2

**This Jared's point of view from Chapter 16: Fear, I wasn't going to write this but _GabyCaldemeraz_ really wanted it and I aim to please so here you go!**

"Kim!" I said excitedly, hugging her. She had been standing close to her car talking with Collin. I had just come back from dropping off something at Billy Black's house for Sam and my gorgeous imprint just happened to be standing in Emily's front yard. I wasn't even paying attention to what they were talking about, just her. She was so perfect, I still couldn't believe she was my girlfriend. I leaned down to kiss her but instead she turned her head so that my lips landed on her cheek. The pain shot through me.

_Ouch. Rejection._

I pulled back, baffled by her behavior. She was frozen in my arms, not cuddled up to me like she usually was. _What was the matter? _She squirmed in of my arms and I let her go, unsure of what else to do. I quickly glanced over at Collin before looking back at her. He had the same confused expression on his face.

"I have to go." She said walking away from me. Each step she took hurt me more than the one before. _What did I do?_ I wanted to make it better. I would apologize and beg for forgiveness, I would do whatever she wanted but she just had to tell me what I had done.

"What's the matter?" I asked, taking a step towards her. I wanted to comfort her. She rushed backwards until she was pressed against her car. "NOTHINGS WRONG!" She screamed. I was frozen in shock, I had never heard her yell at someone, we had never even gotten in an argument. She looked so scared, she didn't look like my Kim.

"I just have to go." She said in a much more controlled and quiet voice. She was leaving. _Was she going to come back? Of course she would, she's just going to her house. _

"Kim..." I said softly, taking a step towards her and reaching my hand out to touch her arm. I needed her with me, I needed to hold her in my arms and make _my pain_ go away.

"Don't touch me!" She screeched, panicked. "Just don't touch me." I would always do what she wanted no matter how much it hurt me. I pleaded with my eyes for her to not leave and just tell me what was wrong but she just got in her car and pulled out without another look in my direction. I started shaking, violently, I couldn't help it. Someone started pushing me to the woods but I just stayed focused on her retreating car. I don't even remember when I phased. I just sat on the forrest floor, with my ripped clothes, howling for a little while before Sam came to talk to me.

_Emily said she was acting weird inside the house and that she thinks something happened. You didn't cause it, Jared. Try calling her._ Sam's voice was calm yet not ordering. I could tell he understood the pain I was in. _The others have tried calling but she didn't pick up. Don't panic yet Jared, she just needs time to cool down. _Those were his last words before he phased out. He left a pair of shorts on the ground for me and headed back towards his house.

I phased back, pulling on the shorts and picking up my phone that was on the ground, it had fallen out when I phased the first time. I was about to call her, when I noticed I had a text message. _Kim._

_I'm sorry I freaked._

_My mom texted me and_

_upset me about something._

_Shouldn't have taken it out on you._

_I'll talk to you tomorrow._

I took a deep breath and instantly felt a little better. She was okay. She wasn't mad at me. She was going to talk to me tomorrow. _This was good._ My chest didn't hurt as much, though the rejection from earlier was still fresh in my mind. I couldn't wait to talk to her, I had to talk to her now or I was going to die. No, I am not dramatic.

I dialed her memorized number and held my breath. She picked up after a couple rings. "Hello." She said softly. I was so relieved to hear her voice and know she was safe.

"Kim? I am so sorry, I am so, so sorry, I-" She interrupted me. "Shut up Jared. I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you. Forget it." She snapped. I instantly felt like a kicked puppy. She had never raised her voice or snapped at me before. I didn't even think she was capable of it. I held back a wolfie whine and asked the question I wanted her to say yes to but had the feeling she wouldn't.

"Do you want me to come over?" I was hopeful. There was a possibility she would say yes and then we could be happy and I could hold her and she could tell me what was wrong. "No." _My hopes and dreams are officially crushed._ I nodded my head as if she could really see. "I'm just going to go to sleep." She added, more for my benefit then hers. I sighed, there was nothing more I could do.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. We had school. We had chemistry and history and lunch. I would see her then. "Maybe." She responded before hanging up. She didn't even say goodbye, she didn't even let me say goodbye. _What was wrong?_ That was all I wanted to know. My number one goal was making her happy and I could tell she wasn't. I was a failure. I was failing as an imprint and I didn't know how to fix it. I didn't know what to do.

_I need help._

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't posted an outtake in a little bit! A new chapter of Wonderland is up so please check that out. I also want to let my readers know that I am going to a concert tonight and then I have drivers-ed all week from 8:00-3:00 so posting will be scarce. <strong>


	10. Chapter 17: Alice, Rewritten

**This is Chapter 17: Alice from Alice's point of view.**

Shoes make me happy. I'm superficial. _Whatever._

* * *

><p><em>Those will look great on Rosalie...Oh and Edward needs more polo shirts...I'm thinking a dark green...That will go nice with the gold eyes...I need more makeup...I can probably get that at Ulta. Oh...they will be out of my size in those heals...I'll have to order them online...Is that jacket in brown?<em>

My thoughts bounced from one thing to the next as I crossed the street. I was already holding many shopping bags but I still had more to do. It was such a hassle to walk at human pace...well, it was a hassle to shop at human pace. I sighed slightly. _I should have had Jasper come with me to hold my bags…_ I felt a gaze on me and my eyes shot up to see a young girl sitting at a coffee shop, looking at me. I was used to people looking at me but this girl was different. I tilted my head to the side, studying her. Her leg was shaking slightly, probably a habit of nervousness. She was bitting her lip slightly, probably not even realizing she was doing it. She looked sad, tired, and bit upset. She also looked familiar. I had definitely seen her somewhere before. I walked past her before freezing.

I was in my beautiful, yellow porsche, driving down the road towards Forks. This girl was sitting in the passenger seat, giggling while I smirked at her. And then it was gone. The vision ended and I was left standing on the street in Port Angeles. I turned back around so I could sit with the girl. I normally didn't associate with humans unless I had to, but I could tell already that this girl would be my friend. I wasn't sure why but I wasn't passing up the opportunity to make a friend. I didn't really have anyone outside of my family, and while they were great, it would be nice to have someone else.

"Is it okay if I sit here? All the other outside tables are taken." I asked, smiling at my future friend. She looked a bit startled but shook her head yes. I took a seat, placing my precious shopping bags on the ground. "I'm Alice Cullen." I told her, sticking my hand out. She smiled, shook my hand, and introduced herself as Kim Connweller.

"Are you from Forks?" She asked. S_he must have recognized me too...I wonder if she goes to Fork's High School…_ I nodded my head. "Thought so, you look familiar. I'm from La Push." _Ohh…_ A waitress came over, asking what I would like._ An elk. _I thought, smirking slightly at the thought, but instead, ordered a black coffee. I needed to at least keep up the human facade.

"I couldn't help but noticing when I walked past that you looked a little sad." I observed, stirring the coffee that the waitress had brought over, with my finger. I wouldn't actually drink it but it felt wonderful on my cold hands. She grimaced and I gave her an apologetic look. I had been right. I usually was.

"I had a fight with my boyfriend." She admitted. "Well, I didn't really have a fight. I'm mad at him because he lied about something important." I nodded my head in understanding. I had always wanted to be a therapist. I was thinking that my next college degree would be in counseling or psychology.

"Did you talk to him about it?" I asked, genuinely curious. Something about this girl just drew me to her. She shook her head no. "He doesn't even know I found out about his lie." _Hm…_ I attempted to look into the future to find Kim and her boyfriend but found nothing, just little flashes of Kim. She was smiling in all of them. The wind blew and a revolting smell passed through my nose. _Wet dog._ I studied Kim for a tenth of a second, the faint smell was coming from her. _Well she does live in La Push..._

"Who is your boyfriend?" I asked slowly. "Uh...Jared Thail. Do you know him?" She questioned. _Ah…_ That explains a lot. _Does that mean she is his imprint? The mutts don't date unless it's their imprint..._

"I know him well… My future sister-in-law is good friends with Jacob." I told her in understanding. _No wonder I couldn't see her very well… She was with the pups._ "I think…" I thought over my words carefully, "That you should talk to him about it." She cringed and shook her head no. _What could she have found out? That he was a werewolf? _That would be...not very good. She obviously didn't know I was a vampire so he probably hadn't told her about the werewolves. _Does she really know? _She seemed very reluctant to want to talk about it with him and she hadn't given me any details.

"What I found out...he didn't want me to know. I can't tell him I found out because it could ruin any shot we have." She confessed. I wanted to know what she found out, but I could see she wasn't going to tell me, no matter what. I shrugged at her, "That might be the case but you can't keep him forever if you don't tell him the truth. You never know, maybe he wanted to tell you the truth all along but just wasn't ready to say it out loud. Maybe you weren't ready to hear it." _Yeah, I am totally becoming a therapist._

"I miss him." She said softly, looking down at her coffee. "I was really mean to him yesterday. He looked like a kicked puppy when I told him off." I smirked, _I bet he did._

"Do you love him?" I asked eagerly. I loved love. She nodded her head without hesitation, causing me to grin. "I think I do."

"Then you should talk to him." I reasoned. She seemed to think about it for a second before she put some money on the table, nodding at me. She seemed to be in a trance, completely focused on one thing...or person. She pulled a pen and pad of paper out of her bag and I gave her a confused look.

"I need to go see him, right now." I smiled triumphantly. _Maybe I should be a relationship guru…_ She handed me the piece of paper and I glanced quickly at it. It was her phone number. I smiled wide. I had a friend. "Thanks, I really needed someone to talk too. Call me sometime and we will hang out or go shopping. You look like you are a great shopper and we could have some fun." _Shopping! _I loved her already. I saw a flash of us shopping and trying on shoes. I held back my squeal and nodded my head, probably a bit to fast for a human.

"I'm glad I stopped, we are going to be great friends Kim. I just know it." I told her, truthfully, hugging her. She was warm, it was so new and refreshing to hug and be near someone who was so...human. I guess that was because she was human… I always did have Bella but she was so anti-social sometimes. She would choose Edwards over me any day and she would never want to do fun, girly stuff. I had a feeling Kim was the exact opposite.

She grabbed her bag and started to walk away. I added a few dollars and started to pick my shopping bags up, before pausing.

"Oh, and Kim?" I called to her. She paused and turned to look at me. "Keep an open mind to things. You never know the full side of the story." I told her. She nodded her head, looking a little confused at me. I pulled out my phone. I needed the whole story, I hated being out of the loop.

* * *

><p><strong>This is Collin's point of view from when Kim arrived at the parking lot until she left with Jared.<strong>

"Brady, just run by her house later and see if she came back. Jeez, you're almost as bad as Jared." I told him rolling my eyes. It was common knowledge to everyone, except Kim, that Brady had a little _friendly _crush on her. I didn't blame him, I mean, she was hot and really nice but I liked my head where it was, attached to my body, not under Jared's paw. Jared didn't like it and would constantly bagger him about it. We knew Brady didn't mean anything by it though, he wouldn't do that to another pack brother. It was rather innocent but still hilarious.

I laughed and suddenly smashed into Brady. "Ow Man, what the fuck? I was kidding!" I growled. He didn't respond but followed his line of vision. Sitting on top of Paul's car was Kim. Brady took off, sprinting towards her and I quickly chased after him. Brady reached her first and pulled her off the car into his arms.

"We've all been so worried. Jared was about to die, he thought you weren't coming back but I told him you would. I knew you would." Brady told her, nodding to himself. I knew he was relieved to see her, I was too. After she freaked out yesterday no one had seen her, we had no idea where she had gone and Jared was freaking out all day because of it. Sam had ordered him to stay at school saying, 'she needed time and would be back soon'. _Oh wise alpha, you._ She pulled away and came over to me, wrapping her little arms around my waist. I hugged her back. I hadn't let on just how worried I was. She had scared me yesterday and I just hoped she was alright.

"I am so so so sorry. I freaked out on you yesterday. I shouldn't have taken my problems out on you. I am so so so sorr-" She immediately started apologizing. I turned her face into my chest so she would stop talking. I rolled my eyes at Brady who was watching her with those bright, puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine Kimmy. I'm not mad. Are you alright though? You were pretty upset yesterday." I asked. She had scared me yesterday, I never wanted to see her like that. She was upset and no one knew what to do, not even Jared and she was his _imprint_.

"I'm a lot better now." She said. I noticed how she didn't really answer the question but I decided to let it slide. I took a deep breath in. _I should go find Jared._ I tensed as a sickly sweet smell rolled off of Kim and into my nostrils. I leaned in closer to her and sniffed. She was looking at me peculiarly as I did this. I locked eyes with Brady whose hands were vibrating slightly. He smelt it too.

"Where were you today?" I asked, teeth clenched, trying to control myself. She had been with a leech. A leech had touched her. She backed up, away from me, into the side of Paul's car. She looked scared...of me? I controlled my shaking immediately, her expression making me calm myself.

"I-I...I went to Port Angeles and went shopping then had coffee with a friend." She stuttered. "Oh." I mumbled, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't sick or hurt or anything." I knew she saw through it.

"More lies." She said quietly, a human wouldn't have heard but Brady and I did. The two of us glanced at each other before both saying, "What?"

"Nothing!" She said quickly, too quickly. She gave us a panicked look before composing herself. We did lie to her but she didn't know that. _Did she know we were lying about something? _Something was up with her but I decided I should go warn Jared about not only Kim being back, but the vampire smell on her.

"I am going to be right back. Stay with Brady, Kim. And please don't run away or leave, please see Jared first. He's been messed up all day." I told her. She nodded her head, looking guilty. I felt bad about making her feel bad but she didn't even realize how messed up Jared had been. He had howled and cried outside for a long time before finally going to Emily's and whining there. It was rather depressing.

I rushed in the school and spotted Jared whining while Paul looked like he was containing himself from killing Jared. I sighed. "Jared! Jared!" I said in a rush. I needed to explain to him what was going on before he went to Kim. They last thing we needed was him freaking out at her and her leaving again. He looked up to me and saw my panicked expression. "What is it? Whats the matter? Is it Kim?" I took a deep breath.

"Listen to me. If you running into that parking lot, we're going to have a problem." His eyes flashed to the door and then back to me. The door, back to me. His curiosity got the best of him and he stayed looking at me. "Kim was in Port Angele's today and she has some vampire smell on her." Jared's already panicked eyes, bulged, and looked like they were going to pop right out of his head. He took off in the direction of the door. _Great._ I ran after him, the rest of the pack on our tails. "Jared! Don't yell at her. She's fine and safe and she didn't know she did anything wrong." He nodded his head, scanning the parking lot. When he spotted her, he rushed over and she practically jumped into his arm.

She started saying how sorry she was, over and over again. Of course, Jared told her she had nothing to be sorry about but she ignored it. I could tell how hurt she had been and I knew she felt awful about how she treated Jared and me.

"Ask her about the bloodsucker?. Embry hissed, much to quiet for her to hear. We all looked expectantly at him.

"Why'd you go to Port Angeles?" Jared asked her, somewhat casually. She bit her lip but I could tell that the words she was telling us were true. "I was really upset and I didn't think I could face you guys so I went up there to go shopping but then I was sitting at this coffee shop and Alice. You know Alice Cullen, right?" We all froze. _Alice Cullen_. Is was a relief that she was with a vegetarian vampire, but still, it was dangerous. She continued on. "She said she knew you. Well anyway, she convinced me to come talk to you and I'm glad I did because I-" She noticed our expressions and stopped, looking fearful again. I noticed her shrink slightly away.

I fought to keep composer and softened my expression. I nudged Brady who loosened his stance and calmed down. Seth, of course, seemed perfectly at ease, just smiling away like it was his freaking birthday. I rolled my eyes. Jake jumped slightly as his phone vibrated and he pulled it out.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't figure it out, Alice texted Jake wanting to know what happened. This is their text conversation. <strong>

_Is Kim, Jared's imprint?_

_Yes. Why? What did you tell her?_

_Nothing...I just thought she was and wanted to know._

_What did you do with her?_

_We had coffee and talked for a bit. I didn't take her hunting or anything._

_Don't do it again._

_Will you tell her that I found the most beautiful dress for her?_

_No._

This _is why I don't have a pet dog._

_Really, it's not because you wouldn't drink it's blood? Did she tell you why she freaked out?_

_Touché. Yes, she just had a bad day...her parents were mad at her for something._

_Oh. She told us that her mom upset her...I thought she was lying…_

_Guess not. Why can't we have civil conversations like this in person?_

_Because I hate you._

_Can I take you shopping?_

_I'm going to go hunt some bloodsuckers now. Bye._

_Have fun, puppy!_


	11. Chapter 18: Parents, Rewritten

**This is from chapter 18, Parents. This is Kim's point of view of when she was on her way home from Port Angele's with Jared. Parts are dream and parts are reality. It might help to open the chapter up because Jared and sleepy-Kimmy's conversations are from this but are interpreted different ways. Did that make sense? Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I giggled, cuddling into his lap more. "This is so nice." I told him, smiling. He nodded his head. "I have something I want to tell you Kim." I gave him a confused look, urging him to continue. It sounded serious. "I am a wolf person." I gasped.<p>

"Oh Jared! I know! I saw Collin and Ryan morph into the wolves. I am so glad you told me!" I responded, hugging him.

"You...knew?" He questioned. "And you didn't say anything?" I shook my head yes. "I am so sorry Kim, I was going to tell you but I wasn't ready. I wanted to make sure we were serious before I said anything." I nodded my head in understanding. "Oh, I understand, I waited until you were ready to tell me." He leaned down and pushed his lips against mine.

"I love you." I whispered, pulling away. He grinned, "I love you too." I squealed and suddenly noticed we were on the beach.

"When did we get here?" I asked, confused, looking around. It was sunny, way to sunny for La Push but it was so beautiful and nice.

"You wanted to be here." Jared said happily. I gave him a confused look, I didn't remember saying that I wanted to be at the beach. "You thought about being here with nice weather so we came here." He told me, still smiling. I gave him another confused look. "This is a dream, Kim. This is what you want to happen." I sucked in a breath.

"What do you mean?" I squeaked, looking around at the empty beach. _Why would the beach be empty on such a beautiful day?_ "I don't want to tell you about being a wolf person. I don't love you. You just want me too." I was crushed but I knew it was true. Why would he ever love _me_?

"Go to sleep, Sweetheart. I know you're tired." He said and I shook my head no. I didn't want to go to sleep. "You're forced to be in my dream. Thats not fair to you." I whispered, a little heartbroken. I was forcing dream Jared to be with me. I was a horrible person. He chuckled and shrugged. "It's okay. I know you're tired." He reasoned. _What? _We were suddenly standing, him a good five feet away from me.

"Jared?" I asked. The skies opened up and it down poured. He smirked at me and ran away, fast, into the woods. "Jared!" I screamed, running after him. He was so much faster than me. Quickly, I sped up. I had never run this fast in my life. It was a rush, so refreshing and lively. Everything was a blur and then I was falling, and falling fast. I had run off a cliff but Brady and Jake weren't in the waters bellow and Jared wasn't coming after me. I began to panic. I didn't have time to scream.

I jolted, sitting upright. I was on the couch in Emily and Sam's house. I let out a deep breath and looked around. Everyone was there. "Just a bad dream." I murmured to myself. I looked around at everyone and paused on Jared, staring him down.

"Yes, Kim?" He asked, playfully, sensing my gaze. "I hate liars." The most truthful thing I have ever said. He frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Sorry I said that I loved you." The other guys snickered and I felt my face heat up. "Why wont you tell me about being part wolf?" I asked, my voice cracking a few times. He shrugged. "I don't plan on keeping you for that long...this is a big secret and I can't tell just anybody." I wanted to cry. _Why couldn't I be good enough for him?_

"But I love you." I mumbled.

The next thing I knew I was being carried into my room. I wasn't sure if I was awake or asleep. I was placed on a comfy surface and suddenly was very cold. I cuddled up in a ball to try and warm myself. Someone was rubbing my arm comfortingly.

"Wake up, Sweetheart." A beautiful voice whispered in my ear. I perked up a little, I loved that voice. "Jared." I stated. "Yeah, Honey. You need to get changed into pajamas, okay?" He helped me up and led me to the bathroom. I blinked a couple times. _Was I awake?_ He placed the clothes on the counter and left me to get ready for bed. I pulled off my clothes and put on the T-shirt and shorts before brushing my teeth. I stumbled out of the bathroom and was caught by a pair of warm arms. They went around my waist and led me back to my room. I shut my eyes and was pulled onto the bed, into the warm arms.

"Thanks Jare." I murmured. He didn't have to love me. He didn't have to tell me about the wolves. He just had to be there for me. That was what I truly needed. I wanted so much more but I could survive on less.

"I love you." I smiled as dream Jared placed a kiss on my neck. _I love you too. _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>That was just a short little thing but hopefully it was okay. A little strange, huh? I honestly didn't spend more than fifteen minutes on it...just a little drabble for you guys! xx.<strong>


	12. Chapter 19: Emily, Rewritten

**This is the beginning of Chapter 19: Emily from Kathleen's (Jared's mom) point of view.**

I kicked the car door shut with my foot, carrying the grocery bags up the steps. Kim's car was in the driveway which means she and Jared are here! I walked into the kitchen and put the bags on the counter before walking over to the living room where I could hear voices.

"So, a four would go there." Jared said, pointing to a notebook. She nodded her head, "See, this isn't that hard." He laughed slightly, looking down at her. He always had this loving look on his face whenever he was around her. I had never seen him so happy. Neither of them noticed me come in, which was surprising on Jared's part because of his super hearing. He was always so wrapped up in Kim that he hadn't been paying attention to anything but her.

Normally a mother might be upset and a little mad to see their 17 year old son and his girlfriend cuddled up on the couch with no one home but I trusted not only Jared, but Kim as well. I had seen her a few times since I had met her and she was always so polite and sweet but not in a fake way. You could tell she is genuinely a good person and anyone could see how in love she and Jared are. I also knew she was Jared's soulmate which meant she would with him forever. If my son had to imprint on anyone I was glad it was her.

Kim looked up, smiling like always, "Hey Kathleen!" She said happily.

"Hey Kim! You know, if I had known that all he needed was a girlfriend to make him get better grades, I would have insisted on him getting one a long time ago." I told her, winking. Jared's chemistry grade had gone from a C to a B+ with the help of Kim and his history grade had gone from a B- to a B. I learned that those were the two classes he had with her. _Why couldn't they have more classes together?_

"I'm sure not everyone is as patient as me." She responded, winking back. Jared let out a huff, causing her to giggle. I didn't miss as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple. _They are so cute! _Ever since Jared had become a wolf he had, had issues with his temper. If anyone else had made that comment he would have started shaking and gotten mad but he was so calm and careful with Kim which told me just how much he loved her.

"You'll stay for dinner tonight?" I asked. She shook her head no, "Wish I could but I have to leave in a couple minutes for work." I could see Jared frowning and he seemed to tighten his arms around her slightly as if he didn't want her to leave. I sighed slightly, "Thursday?" I asked hopefully. I had been wanting to have her over and I liked being around her. If I was around Kim then Jared was with her so I ultimately got to spend more time with Jared. He was also happy. It was a win, win situation for everybody and she was fun to be around.

"Sure, as long as I get to meet Matt because Jared has not introduced me to him yet." She said, grinning. "Because he is annoying and you will run away, never to come back after you meet him." Jared proclaimed. I rolled my eyes and laughed as Kim shoved him. "Jeez Jare, dramatic much?" She asked. He shook his head no. I smiled at the nickname.

"Yay! I'm so excited!" I squealed. _What should I make? What does she like? _"And I can't believe Jared hasn't let you meet him, he's really not that bad." I defended my other son. Jared and Matt fought often. Even though Matt was six years younger than Jared they still argued about the most pointless things. Matt could sometimes be a bit annoying but he wasn't a bad kid. I rolled my eyes at Jared's disagreement and hummed, walking back into the kitchen to start dinner, excited about Thursday night.

If she came for dinner maybe she would be around here more often. I really liked her and I didn't have a daughter. I would give anything to have a daughter I could go shopping and share secrets with, do her hair and help her with makeup. Don't get me wrong, I love my sons and wouldn't give them up but it would have been nice to have a little girl as well.

"What do you want me to bring on Thursday, Kathleen?" Kim asked, interrupting me from my thoughts. I grinned at her politeness, "Nothing." I responded happily. She opened her mouth to protest but I beat her to it. "I'm serious Kim. Just bring your pretty self. If you show up with anything else, you will be in trouble." She sighed, almost as dramatically as Jared earlier. "Fine!" I giggled.

"See you on Thursday, Kim." I waved goodbye as she walked to the front entryway, Jared never far from her. A couple minutes later, Jared walked back into the kitchen, smiling like he always was after spending time with Kim.

"What should I make on Thursday?" I asked. He shrugged and I frowned. "What does she like?" I probed, honestly wanting to know. "Oh...She'll eat pretty much anything except she doesn't like hot dogs, cake, or pears. She's also allergic to pineapple and chipotle." He told me. I nodded my head, surprised he knew her so well. I was thinking chicken parm… "Sounds good! Oh, I am so excited!" I squealed, clapping my hands slightly. He rolled his eyes and opened a cupboard, taking some chips out and stuffing them in his face. I gave him a disapproving look but knew he would still eat his whole dinner anyway.

"You know," He said between mouthfuls, "She really likes you. I can tell." My eyes lit up. "Really?" I knew that the girlfriend should want the parents to like her but I wanted Kim to like me so badly, especially since she was so important to Jared. "Yeah, she was really nervous about meeting you guys but she's comfortable around you now. Isn't she just amazing?" He sighed. I smirked. "Mhm…" _Lovesick, teenage puppy._

* * *

><p><strong>This Emily's point of view from Chapter 19: Emily.<strong>

I couldn't remember when I had ever been this excited. I didn't get out much and going to Port Angele's was a big deal for me. It wasn't that I wasn't allowed to go out or anything, I just usually didn't because people stared at my scars and made me uncomfortable. I was glad Kim had agreed to come dress shopping with me. I didn't have any other girl friends who would do something like this for me. There was Leah, who hated me on her best day and I had my sister, but she lived on the Makah reservation, I didn't really have any friends in La Push. She finally stopped the car and I was out before she had even removed the keys from the ignition. I paused part way to the store.

"I forgot." I mumbled. Kim slammed into me. "Forgot what?" She asked. I turned around so I could face her. "Kim? Will you be my maid of honor? I really wanted to ask you earlier but I thought maybe you wouldn't want to since you haven't known me that long but you have become my best friend here in such a short amount of time and I would love for you to be apart of my wedding but if you don't want to I understand and-" I started to become nervous. _Would she not want to be my maid of honor? She didn't know me well enough! She was going to think I was crazy!_

"Emily!" She interrupted, smiling. "I would love to be in your wedding as your maid of honor!" I squealed and hugged her before dragging her into the store and looking around at everything. I can't believe I am getting married. Sam and I had been engaged for a while but everything was finally falling into place and it felt great! I noticed the woman who asked us if we needed help was looking at my scars. I blushed and let my hair fall in front of my face. Kim seemed oblivious to it, she was one of the only people who never looked at me differently or judged me. Even my family sometimes found it hard not to stare and Sam always had that apologetic, painful look in his eyes when he looked for too long. Kim followed be around, holding dresses while looking at dresses she could wear._ She is so pretty._ I thought, _She could pull off a strapless dress without a problem._

We went to the fitting room and she seemed almost as excited as me. There was this one dress that I really liked but it was open-back and showed some of my scars so I told Kim that I didn't like it. I finally found the perfect dress and Kim squealed, jumping up and down. We found a gorgeous beige colored dress for her that was spaghetti straps and had a brown band around the waist. It looked beautiful on her.

"Do you want a veil?" She asked. I walked over to where she was standing, looking at the veils. "I think so...It will help cover up my scars." I told her. She groaned before turning to look at me.

"Seriously Em, it's not a big deal. You're gorgeous and you shouldn't have to worry about what Sam will think because, seriously, have you seen the way he looks at you?" She told me, clearly not liking my obsession with my scars today. Most of the time I forgot about them as long as people didn't stare and I didn't really care what most others thought, but this day was so important to me. I had been dreaming about it since I was a little girl. Leah and I had played 'fake wedding' when we were ten and in all my dreams I had never had scars going down the side of my face. I had always been beautiful. I had always been a princess.

"I know." I sighed. "My scars don't bother me but I just want to feel like a princess. Just this one day. And princesses don't have scars, Kim." She seemed to take in my words before shaking her head in slight disgust. Not at my face or necessarily me, but at my viewpoint.

"Everyone has scars, Emily. Some people just don't wear them on the outside." My face softened at her words. _She was right…_

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of Chapter: 19, Emily from Jared's point of view. It takes place after Kim has dinner with Jared and his parents.<strong>

I heard the click of a seatbelt and a cold body pressed against my side. I wrapped my arms around her, protectively. "You should be wearing a seatbelt." I warned, glancing down at her for a split second before looking back to the road. She looked up at me. "Are you planning on getting us in a car accident?" She asked innocently. I smirked, still look ahead and shook my head no. I could feel her gaze on me but I couldn't look down. If I did and happened to get lost in her eyes then we would surely crash. I could tell she was deep in thought and she was tense even though my arm was around her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. _She wasn't upset or anything...was she?_ I glanced down in time to see her nodding her head. I couldn't be sure if she was telling the truth though. "Jared?" She whispered softly. I glanced down again waiting for her to continue. It sounded serious. "What...never mind." She said, shaking her head. I tightened my arm around her. She sounded nervous. _What was wrong? Did she not trust me?_

"No. Tell me, I want to know." She shook her head again. I sighed. I wanted to make whatever was bothering her all better. I wanted to be there for her which was hard if she wouldn't let me in. "Come on Kim, you know you can tell me anything." I pleaded. I brought my fingers up to rub against her bottom lip. She was chewing the life out of her lip which meant she was nervous, upset, or both. I was instantly worried. "Kim...What's wrong? Did I do something? Did you not have fun tonight?" I panicked. _She didn't want to be here. Was she mad at me? She didn't want to hang out with my family. I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't have pushed her. _"Oh God, You didn't want to come tonight and my mom forced you too. I am so sorry, I am so-"

"Jared!" She interrupted my rant. "Stop! It's not that! Jeez, you always expect the worst." _Well, duh._ I was waiting for her to decide she didn't want me. I was so scared of her leaving me or me telling her what I was and her freaking out. She was the most important person to me and I couldn't lose her. "What are you doing after graduation?" She asked in a small voice.

"I-What?" I asked, confused. _What did this have to do with anything? After graduation I am going out to eat with her and my family._ "What are you doing next year Jare? Where are you going to college?" She asked softly. _Double oh. _She wanted to know about us. I guess I hadn't made it very clear. I didn't see my life without her and assumed she knew that. I assumed we would just be together forever. I was incredibly happy to know she cared, though.

"Thats what this is about?" I asked, not even trying to hide my amusement. She tried to pull away from me but I kept her where she was, securely under my arm. I could see a blush form on her cheeks from where I was sitting. She looked away trying to hide it. _Why would she be embarrassed? _I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm staying here." I told her simply. "I have a job lined up next year. Sam is going to be teaching a course on our tribes history at the high school and he asked Paul and me to help out. Maybe in a year or two I'll head to college but right now I have everything I need here." I didn't want to go to college. For one thing I needed to be with Kim, who would still be in school, and for another I had a duty to my pack. The only way I was leaving here would be if Kim was. If Kim ended up wanting to go to college that was far away then I would go with her. I wasn't leaving her for anything.

"What, would you miss me?" I asked teasingly, trying to keep my voice light, but on the inside completely serious. _Would she?_ "Yes." She said confidently. I pulled into her driveway.

"I'd miss you way more." I whispered, looking down at her, lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Next chapter is an alternate ending to a story line I never pursued. I think you will enjoy it! (...Wonder if you can guess who the two main characters are…) I will also have a new chapter of Wonderland hopefully up by tomorrow! xx.<strong>


	13. OUTTAKE: Wolf&I

**This chapter did not happen in Wonderland, I repeat: DID NOT HAPPEN. If it did it would have changed the entire story. It had been bouncing around in my head and I know how much you all love Paul! This is a Paul&Kimmy chapter.(: They are so much fun to write together.**

**I have been working on this for a very long time and I couldn't get it right. It still isn't right and I really don't like it but I feel like I need to post something in here so I can move on to the next outtake. **

**Sorry it took so long to post something!**

* * *

><p>I sat on the back deck staring out into the woods, drinking an IZZE. Did they howl at the moon? Did they chase their tails? Can they speak? Do they go to the groomers? Did they lick each other? Oh wait...that's cats.<p>

I heard a sound from the woods and shot up straighter in my seat. I had been waiting for almost an hour for some sign of an animal in the woods. Or more specifically: A wolf. I stayed frozen, studying the forrest looking for the animal. I finally spotted eyes and jumped up from my seat in surprise, dropping my IZZE. The wolf started backing up so I ran off the deck towards it.

"Wait! Don't go!" I called and it froze. I got as close to it as I dared before dropping to the ground. "Please don't go." The wolf locked eyes with me and slowly lowered its self to the ground.

"Good boy." I remarked. I crawled a couple inches forward and the animal growled at me. "Don't growl at me!" I scolded and the wolf flattened his ears and stopped growling. "Like I said, good boy." I repeated, smirking at the animal.

"You come and check on me a lot don't you?" I asked, inching a little bit closer to him. He made a whining noise. I giggled softly. "Come on, I know you wont hurt me."

I finally was able to get close enough to touch the huge beast. I reached forward slowly and brushed my fingers against his muzzle. "You wont hurt me." I repeated, mostly for myself. The wolf let out another little whine.

"What's your name?" I asked softly, as if he would actually answer me. "I could guess. I think I have it narrowed down to three possible names. Maybe four." I inched even closer and rubbed the side of his face.

"You're a good wolf. A liar wolf but a good wolf." I told him, rubbing his ears. He froze beneath my hands but I pretended I didn't notice.

"You know, I have some friends. I don't usually have friends but I actually have these friends and they're really great. They're really my boyfriends friends but I think they like me anyways." I told the wolf. He licked my hand making me smile. "They're really great people but they don't trust me. I trust them but they don't trust me." I said sadly. The wolf whined again.

"I wish they knew they could trust me because I am really good at keeping secrets. I promise." I told the wolf. It looked up at me with its big brown eyes.

"You know, you don't look as scary up close as you do far away." I told him, truthfully. Ryan and Collin had looked extremely scary far away but this wolf looked very content. I knew that it was either Quil, Embry, Paul, or Jacob.

"Do you believe in werewolves, wolfie?" I asked and he moved his big head to look up at me. I realized Embry and Quil both have hazel eyes. This wolf had brown eyes.

"I think there are a lot of things that we aren't supposed to know. I think there are a lot of things that are kept secrets for a reason. I also think that sometimes people figure out some of these things, but maybe it's not their fault that they know. Remember that wolfie."


	14. Chapter 21: Truth Part1: Rewritten

**Nice little outtake for you guys, the next chapter of Wonderland will be out soon. I'm writing as fast as I can! I also updated my profile and there is a little note for you guys on there so if you could check that out that would be great!**

**I also have changed my username from CassyKinz to Cassy-Kay. Won't change it again, promise! XX. Cass**

* * *

><p>Kim was mad at me.<p>

There was no point in trying to deny it or pretending she wasn't because she was...and she was _really _mad at me. Earlier today a vampire had breached the border. Sam and Leah were the two wolves on patrol and had signaled for help. We had all left school, except for Collin and Brady, of course Kim noticed and questioned. She wanted to know where we had all gone which was a fair enough question...if only it was so easily answered.

Jake was our beta. He was the future chief of our tribe. He would eventually take over as alpha for Sam. You'd think he'd be able to come up with a decent excuse. He told her that we had gone to Dowling's because his car had broken down.

He told her his car had broken down.

_He freaking told her his car had broken down!_

Kim wasn't stupid, she was one of the smartest people I knew and she wasn't going to buy that.

"If you are going to lie to me then at least make it convincing, otherwise just say you can't tell me." She shot back before giving us a tight smile.

I give her props for not freaking out and screaming at us, because she could have and I would have let her. We deserved it...well _I_ deserved it. She needed to know the truth, it was the least I could do. I was lying to her and she deserved better than that.

"_I _can't tell you." Jake told her, glancing specifically at me and throwing me under the bus. Thanks Jake, thanks a lot. She glanced over at me and disappointment flashed across her face for a moment before she composed herself.

"Thank you, was that really that hard?" She asked. Somehow, I think it made it worse that she didn't call me out of my actions. If she had yelled and straight out told me she was mad like every other girl I had ever known did, then I could have apologized and felt guilty but this was just worse. Somehow I felt even more guilty for lying when she didn't scold me for it.

She dropped the subject but I knew this wasn't over. It wouldn't be over until I told her the truth.

"Jare? Is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked later that day as we stood outside the school. She knew something was wrong, she knew I was lying to her, and she was giving me a chance to tell her.

I wanted to tell her and that was the problem. I wanted to tell her and have her accept me. I wanted her to love me for who I was but I was an incredibly selfish person. I realistically knew that there was a good chance she wouldn't accept me. That she wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. I loved her too much, I didn't want to lose her.

"No." I finally answered. That same look of disappointment was on her face for a second before it disappeared. "Do you want to hang out at my house today?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"No, I have to bring my car to Dowling's and have it looked at."

She was _really_ mad.

The thing with Kim was that she hardly ever came out and told you what she was feeling. If she was sad then she did her best to hide it, if she was mad then she would pretend she wasn't until she got over it, if she was upset then she would deny it. It was often hard to tell what she was feeling but this was perfectly clear to me. I didn't even know what to say and try to make it better.

I guess the truth would make it better...or a hundred times worse. It was hard to tell.

"Everyone's going to Emily and Sam's tonight. It's pasta night, you're invited." I mentioned softly. She nodded her head slowly, seeming to think things over.

"I probably won't go." She answered simply before getting in her car and driving away. At least she was honest. Although lies would have made me feel better…

"She's really mad." I repeated for the millionth time that afternoon. We had all, minus Kim, just sat sat down at Sam's for dinner. Embry groaned in annoyance and Emily shot me an apologetic look.

"Dude, just talk to her and tell her the truth. You've only been dating for a week, I can't handle you guys already fighting." Paul said, giving me an annoyed look.

"Don't you see Paul?" I asked. "That's the problem! We're not even fighting! She's pretending it's not a big deal even though I know she thinks it is. I know she does, Paul. _I know._" He stared at me for a moment.

"I vote you tell her." He finally said.

"Ditto." Quil mumbled from the other end of the table and I shot him a glare. He didn't have an imprint, none of them did, except Sam, they didn't understand.

"Jared will tell her when he's ready." Emily told everyone. _Always the peacemaker. _I sent her a grateful smile There was a few rushed knocks on the front door and Emily got up to answer, Sam quickly following behind her.

Another crack of thunder accompanied by a flash of lightening went through the sky. I wonder who would be out in this weather… I heard a muffled sob as the door opened and I jumped out of my seat, knocking over the chair, rushing into the foyer. Kim was standing in front of Sam and Emily, soaking wet and crying.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Why were you outside in this storm? Did you walk here? Whats the matter?" I asked frantically, firing off any question that popped into my mind. What was wrong? I had only seen her cry once, when her parents were so mean to her, but this was a hundred times worse. She pushed on my chest and I staggered backwards even though I was much stronger that her.

"I can't do this anymore. I just can't do it. I'm exhausted Jared, absolutely exhausted. I can't pretend anymore...it's draining the life out of me and I am going to absolutely lose it soon." She whispered brokenly. She was starting to scare me. I wanted her close to me and I wanted to know what was wrong. I took a step closer towards her and she quickly moved away from me. That hurt. A lot.

"What's the matter, Kim? Did someone hurt you?" I asked. She stomped her foot slightly which would have been cute if I wasn't in such a panic.

"Yes!" Kim screeched, tears still falling down her face, mixing with the rain water that was covering her. "You hurt me! You all hurt me!" My eyes widened slightly. _Was this about earlier? _I should have apologized. I knew I should have because I was so sorry for what I had done. So very, very sorry. I risked my chances of being rejected again and this time when I took a step towards her, she let me wrap my arms around her in a hug. The other pack members had made their way out of the kitchen and were now standing behind her looking at her with mixtures of confusion and horror. I made a calming noise in the back of my throat hoping it would make everything better.

It didn't.

"Kim." Sam spoke up. "Calm down and tell us what happened." He stepped away from the group and Kim turned in my arms to look at him.

"You can't tell me what to do." She bit out in a very authoritative voice. I was a little taken back by how she spoke to him. Mainly because she was never rude to people and no one _ever _talked to Sam like that. The next thing she said sent a vibration through my body and made me suck in a breath of air. "You aren't _my_ alpha."

_What?_

She turned to look back at me with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "You didn't want me to know but even if you guys can lie to me, I can't lie to you. You didn't tell me...you led me along, and I thought I could handle not knowing. I thought I could handle pretending nothing was wrong but I can't. I can't do it anymore. This is too big a deal to ignore." Everything was perfectly silent in the room. This isn't how I wanted things to go. This isn't how it was supposed to happen.

She cried into my chest and I glanced over at the guys for help. I didn't know what to say. Was she telling me that she knew what we were? Was she saying that she knew about the wolves?

"What are you trying to say, Kim?" Sam as quietly, finally being the one brave enough to speak up.

"Werewolves."

It went all downhill from there…

* * *

><p><strong>I know it isn't the whole chapter but if you want to relive the moment then you can go back and read it from Kim's point of view in chapter 21!<strong>


	15. Chapter 22: Truth, Part2: Rewritten

**This is an excerpt from chapter 22 in Collin's point of view. I know the chapters take a while to get up so hopefully this will make it up to you guys! (P.S. I have been having issues with FanFiction so if the format is all wacky on this then I apologize.)**

* * *

><p><em>Col-lin!<em> Brady growled, annoyed. _Come __inside! __We__'__re __going __to __play __monopoly. __Don__'__t __leave __me __alone __with __the __big __bad __high __school __wolves. _I just let out a soft whine and replayed Kim's scared face over in my head again. Brady made a matching whimpered and nudge my side softly with his muzzle.

_She__'__s __not __mad, __buddy. __She __was __scared __last __night __but __Jake __talked __to __Jared __earlier __and __he __said __she __was __fine. _I ignored him and eventually he phased out. Leah was the only other wolf in my mind and she left me alone, only occasionally thinking something. She had gotten relatively good at keeping her thought concealed if she wanted too. I got up from my place that I had been laying in Sam's backyard and trotted deeper into the woods, towards Kim's house. I wanted to know if her heart was still beating really fast or if she was still crying. I wanted to know if she was still mad at me.

_Oh, __shut __up __Collin. __No __one __cares, __just __leave __it __alone. __She __saw __you __as __a __wolf, __no __big __deal. _Leah thought, directed towards me. I lifted my muzzle and let out a painful howl. There was a thud from near her house and I could hear sounds of feet as the person they belonged too ran.

_"It...It's okay Kim. It's...um, Collin. He's just...upset about last night. He's kinda beating himself up a little."_

I held back a whimper as I watched them from between the trees. Kim was struggling against Jared's hold and her head whipped around looking for something. She finally froze for a moment, starring in my direction. I realized I had taken one step too close and was in full view to her. She pushed against Jared again and this time managed to escape, running straight towards me. I shrunk back slightly and Jared easily caught her again, keeping her from me.

"Kim. Stop, I don't want you to get hurt." He urged her softly. I dipped my head to the ground. I was a horrible person, he thought I would hurt her.

"Collin would _never_ hurt me." Kim say loyally, surprising me by defending me. "Let go." Jared locked his eyes with mine, probably making sure I was in control. I nodded my head before turning my attention back to Kim. "Collin?" She asked, inching her way towards me, Jared on her heels. I froze for a moment before letting out a small whine. She reached her hand out in front of my nose and waved it around slightly. I followed it with my eyes wondering what she wanted me to do.

"Can you, like, sniff my hand or something so I know you wont attack me?" She asked. Jared snorted from behind her and I stared at her blankly for a couple long moments.

_Why was she treating me like a dog?_

_Oh._

I leaned in slowly and sniffed her extended hand. It smelled like the orange soap she had in her house and the mocha coffee she always drank. She smiled wider and took another step closer to me, resting her hand on my muzzle. I froze for a split second, I had never had a human this close to me in wolf form, especially not one _touching_me. A happy vibrating noise emerged from deep in my throat, making her giggle.

"You're so cute Co-Co. I thought only kitties purred." I _did __not _purr. Okay, maybe only a little. I yipped playfully at her and she laughed some more. It was great to hear her laugh instead of cry. "You know, my parents never let me have a pet when I was younger. They didn't have time and I was too irresponsible. I mean, my fish is more Jared's than mine, but I always wanted a puppy. Jare said I could play fetch with you guys. Can I play fetch with you sometime?" She asked happily. She beamed up at me and how was I supposed to say no to that. I nodded my head, hoping to make her happy.

"I'm not mad at you, just so you know." She clarified. "You didn't do it on purpose and you didn't know I was there. I promise I'm not mad." I caught Jared cautious eyes from behind her and got an idea. Without warning, I leaned forward and licked the side of her face. "Col-lin!" She squealed, not sounding in the least bit mad. Jared on the other hand was growling from behind her and staring at her protectively. I smirked wolfishly at him and ignored his threatening gaze.

"I want you to go back home or to Sam's and turn back into Collin. Okay?" She ordered. "If you stay like a puppy for too long, you will get flees. It's like, the laws of werewolf-ism or something." I nodded my head even though I hadn't heard that law. I was getting hungry though and now that I knew Kim wasn't mad at me, I could go home and phase back. She tapped her finger on the tip of my nose and I went cross eyed for a moment, looking at it.

"Bye Collin. I'll see you later." She called as I turned and trotted back into the woods.

_Wow__Sam,__how__does__that__feel?_ Leah snorted. _All __it __took __Kim __was __three __minutes __to __get __him __to __phase __back __and __you__'__ve __been __trying __all __night. __Yay __Kimmy._

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review and checkout Wonderland if you haven't! And my new website with pictures and information about my stories. Site: tumblr(dot)cassy-kay(dot)com Password: NataliaKills<strong>


	16. Chapter 23: Embry, Rewritten

**Been a while since an outtake, huh? This is a _very_ short one but I just wanted to give it to you. It is part of chapter 23: Embry, from Jared's point of view. It is the part that takes place before she falls asleep at his house, you can check back at the chapter if you need a memory refresh.(:**

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart, come on, we need to do homework." I explained. Embry was a complete idiot. Kim was absolutely exhausted, she was having trouble keeping her eyes open and we had a Chemistry test tomorrow.<p>

"I'm sooo tired." She complained. Apparently, Embry and she went to a laser tag place and played all day, no wonder she was so sleepy. Embry didn't always seem to understand that human got tired easier than werewolves. She slumped her head against my shoulder. I wanted nothing more then to just gather her in my arms and let her fall asleep but I couldn't...because she would be very upset if none of her homework was done tomorrow.

"Well, maybe if you had stayed with me instead of skipping school, you wouldn't be in this situation." I pointed out, moving her head. I was a bad person, my imprint wanted to sleep and I wasn't letting her. I stood up and moved to my desk, clearing off some of my things and taking a seat. If I stayed that close to her then I would give in and let her go to sleep. I was trying to practice saying no to Kim. It was failing. Horribly.

I was glad Kim was friends with my pack members. They all loved her and liked that she was getting to know each of them. But I wanted Kimmy time too, she was my girlfriend and, half the time, she was with the others. _I needed to take her out on another date. _I slept in her bed most nights but we had only been out on two real dates, she deserved better than that.

And I needed to tell her about the imprinting. The longer I waited, the bigger of a problem it would be. She would either tell me she loved me or tell me she hated me. Personally, I was hoping for the first one. But I was a big wolf-baby and I was scared to tell her. She just meant too much to me. What if I lost her forever? What if she decided she hated me forever? Thinking about that was almost too painful.

"Kimmy, can we go out tomorrow? I want to take you to dinner and-" I stopped, turning to face where she had been sitting. She was no longer on the ground, but her abandoned Math homework was. I turned to look around my room. She was curled up and cuddled on my bed with her head resting on my pillow. I couldn't wake her up, she was just to perfect. And was exhausted. She deserved to sleep.

And that was what I convinced myself as I finished her math homework for her and let her sleep. I couldn't help stealing glances at her every few seconds. She really was perfect. So perfect. And mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 outtakes from Carlisle are what is to come! Look forward to those, my little Wonderlanders.(:<strong>


	17. Chapter 25: Carlisle, Rewritten

**Finally an update! This is just a little outtake from chapter 25, Carlisle. **

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's Point of View.<strong>

"You have a patient in room three, Dr. Cullen." The current check-in nurse, Hannah, informed me. She handed me a chart. "Young girl, says she slammed her hand in a trunk, looks broken." She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "Poor thing."

"Are her parents with her?" I asked, opening the chart.

"No...she came in alone." Hannah explained before her pager went off and she went hurrying in the direction of the pediatric wing. I glanced over the information. _Kimberly Connweller. _

_Great._

My day hadn't been going great. I had spent a great deal of time worry about Edward and the possible Bella-transformation. And then a child had vomited all over my freshly pressed jacket. Though that wasn't exactly his fault - I suspected food poisoning from the obnoxious mother who spent the entire visit flirting with me. I didn't particularly want to deal with the wolves today.

Though they fascinated me immensely and the idea of imprinting was something I would love to study, the wolves didn't necessarily feel the same way about me and my family. I had heard much about Kimberly Connweller - the newest pack imprint - from Alice. As I walked through the hallways, I hoped her hand wasn't broken. Dealing with a werewolf was one thing, but dealing with a werewolf when there was an imprint involved...well...hopefully she would be okay.

* * *

><p>After checking Kimberly's hand and escorting her to receive x-rays, I excused myself from the room to make a call. Or, more specifically, call Jared.<p>

Kimberly was an interesting creature. She wasn't scared per se, she was nervous...but not because of me. In fact, she seemed completely at ease around me and had no problem at all with my cold hands touching hers. She really was in the dark. She didn't know I was a vampire, I wondered if she knew her mate was a wolf. I was not going to be the one to ask her though.

Back in my office, I pulled out my personal cell phone. It was a sleek blackberry that held the phone numbers of many of the world's supernatural creatures, including those of the La Push pack. My family and I had a treaty with them after all, and we had to make sure we could contact them if necessary. It wasn't really that hard to get their numbers...for protecters, they certainly didn't do a very good job protecting their privacy. I selected the number attached to the name Jared Thail.

It rang twice.

"Hello?" The voice was gruff but there was definitely a little panic in it.

"Hello, Jared, this is Carlisle Cullen. There has been a-"

"What did you do to her?" The wolf's furious voice interrupted me.

"-little problem. Kimberly jammed her hand in a car trunk but she is fine."

There was a moment of quietness.

"She's okay? You didn't...do anything to her?" His voice was nervous but a little more controlled.

"Don't think so lowly of me." I responded. "She's okay, a little shaken up and has a broken finger or two but other than that, fine."

"Shit, I'll be there in five minutes."

And then the line went dead.

* * *

><p>Imprinting and the concept of it fascinates me.<p>

I have wondered on multiple occasions if we, as vampires, imprint and that if this is how we find our mates. Edward had told me before, after seeing into the mind's of the wolves, that it was different. It still made me wonder though…

The fact they put their imprint, their mate, before even themselves was astounding. Jared was very quick to put himself between Kimberly and the vampire, even if that meant him putting his back to me.

Very fascinating indeed….

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little bit of Carlisle...hopefully I wrote him okay.(:<strong>


End file.
